O fruto da paixão
by Isafics
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO: Edward Cullen queria apenas viver algumas noites de amor com Isabella, uma mulher que ele julgava adorável. Ela sabia que Edward não queria compromissos, mas nunca conseguiu deixar de amá-lo. Então o destino dá uma ajuda... E o resultado é Geórgia, sua adorável filhinha. Isabella está feliz sendo a mãe da filha de Edward. Mas ele não deseja ser um pai pela metade!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

Mamãe! Mamãe! Com a respiração ofegante de tanto correr de um lado para o outro da casa, à procura da mãe, Isabella colocou a mala no chão de tábua corrida e esperou resposta. Reinava o silêncio.

— Mamãe?

Então, ela ouviu um barulho vindo da saleta e rapidamente, abriu as portas a tempo de ver sua mãe retirar o banquinho que usava para descansar os pés, da frente da poltrona em que estava sentada.

Isabella respirou aliviada. Ela receava por sua mãe, já idosa, morar sozinha.

— Aí está você!

A mãe ajeitou os óculos no nariz, e olhou para a única filha. Sorriu levemente. Os lábios das duas eram realmente idênticos.

— Onde achou que eu estaria? — perguntou a mãe sarcástica. — Amarrada a um trilho de trem, esperando pela morte, ou raptada por piratas?

— Você é insolente, mamãe! Sua imaginação émuito viva, e esses livros de aventuras malucas não ajudam em nada.

— E você não os lê o suficiente! — comentou Renée. — É séria demais a respeito desse seu trabalho.

Isabella ignorou o último comentário da mãe. Como não ser obcecada por trabalho, a única atividade que lhe restava, quando sua vida amorosa era um total desastre? Decidiu ignorar esse problema também e beijou a testa de Renée.

— Por que precisava me ver? Eu viria para o Natal de qualquer maneira. Está tudo bem, não? O que está fazendo deitada no meio da tarde?

Foi então que Bella percebeu a bandagem no tornozelo da mãe.

— Oh, céus! O que você fez? — ela exclamou, horrorizada.

— Isabella, por favor! Não há motivo para pânico — disse a mãe, calmamente.

— Mas o que aconteceu? É só isso que quero saber.

— Eu torci o tornozelo, nada mais.

— E o que o médico...?

— Ele disse que está tudo bem, só preciso tomar algum cuidado — interrompeu ela. — O único problema é...

— O quê?

— Não posso trabalhar. — A Renée recostou-se na poltrona novamente, admirando as belas formas da filha.

— Então desista do trabalho, mãe. Já falei que ganho o suficiente para mandar-lhe o que a Sra.. Cullen — ela pronunciou o nome com relutância — lhe paga.

— E eu já repeti inúmeras vezes o quanto adoro a independência que meu pequeno emprego me dá, e não tenho a menor intenção de largá-lo.

— Mas mamãe! Precisa ser um trabalho de _faxineira?_

— Você, Isabella, me envergonho de dizer, é uma esnobe.

— Não sou esnobe, apenas preferiria que não trabalhasse em lugar algum.

— Quer dizer, prefere que eu não trabalhe na mansão, da qual quase foi dona...

Bella cerrou os lábios e uma pontada de dor de cabeça atingiu sua testa.

— Isso é parte do passado.

— Está certa. Na verdade, tenho novidades para você.

— Que tipo de novidades?

— Ele vai se casar. Está noivo!

O coração de Isabella disparou e sua boca secou.

— É mesmo? Então está noivo? Que maravilha. — disse ela engolindo com dificuldade.

— Não concorda comigo? O querido Seth...

— Seth?

— Claro que é Seth, seu ex-noivo, o homem com quem você iria se casar. Quem mais poderia ser?

Isabella tentou se recompor para não deixar transparecer nada diante da mulher que a conhecia bem demais e mudou de assunto, oferecendo-lhe chá.

Como sempre, a velha senhora aceitou e Bella perguntou a si mesma o que sua mãe diria se soubesse que não era em Seth que estava pensando, e sim em Edward .

Edward Cullen, o irmão de seu ex-noivo! O homem de olhos de um cinza semelhante à prata polida, ou talvez ao frio aço, feições atraentes e corpo sexy. Edward Cullen, que mudara todo o curso da vida de Bella, sem ao menos perceber que **fazia** isso...

Fora num lindo final de tarde, com o sol se pondo em uma profusão de cores cálidas, compondo-se em pinceladas que iam do laranja quase ao violeta. Indiferente à beleza do crepúsculo, Isabella esperava por Seth na varanda da casa dos Cullen, a fim de romper o noivado. Depois de muito pensar e de passar muitas noites sem dormir, a decisão se tornara definitiva. O namoro havia sido conturbado demais para ser levado adiante.

Seth e sua mãe haviam se mudado há pouco tempo para Woolton e se instalaram na mansão mais bela e imponente do pequeno vilarejo. A casa fora herança de um parente distante.

Bella conhecera Seth, numa das curtas, mas regulares visitas que fazia à sua mãe, vindo de Londres, onde vivia e trabalhava. Logo no primeiro encontro, sentiu-se atordoada e encantada com o charme e persistência do futuro noivo. Depois de ser envolvida romanticamente de todas as maneiras, acabou por acreditar que enfim se apaixonara de verdade.

Apesar de ocupar um cargo alto no trabalho, onde os homens a temiam, ela deixou-se encantar pela irreverência saudável de Seth. Ele a respeitava e aceitava a idéia antiga que Bella tinha sobre sexo apenas depois do casamento. Aos vinte e quatro anos, ela concluiu que encontrara o perfeito cavalheiro. E realmente era verdade!

Mas não era o suficiente. Deixando de lado o fato de ser três anos mais novo e ainda estar na universidade, enquanto ela já havia se estabelecido numa carreira de sucesso, havia mais um motivo que impedia o casamento. Isabella simplesmente não estava apaixonada. Amava o carinho, afeto e compreensão de Seth. Não corresponderia nunca com a mesma intensidade, pois ele dizia que a adorava. E não seria justo casar nessas condições.

Bella pretendia dar-lhe a notícia da maneira mais gentil possível. Seth era jovem, bonito e muito divertido. Com certeza superaria a separação e logo encontraria uma outra jovem mais adequada a seu temperamento e idade.

Sentada no banco de vime da varanda, ela passava a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos lisos e negros, como se desejasse tirar todos os inexistentes nós. Ela teria que contar a sua mãe e à mãe de Seth, ambas viúvas.

Ela não tinha muitos parentes, nem Seth. Imaginava se o irmão mais velho, que morava nos Estados Unidos seria avisado. Esse era o rico e bem-sucedido irmão, a quem Seth e a mãe tanto pareciam temer.

Provavelmente não o avisariam. Fazia apenas uma semana que haviam se tornado noivos. Muito pouco tempo para um anúncio oficial. Afinal, fora um compromisso de tão curta duração!

Enquanto olhava pela janela da suntuosa mansão, ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Ao virar, perdeu a cor e a fala. A sensação de ser vigiada pelas costas era perturbadora, mas logo o reconheceu. Bella já havia visto fotos do irmão mais velho. Aliás, havia porta retratos dele por toda parte e recortes das colunas sociais em que aparecia. Sabia que aquele homem era o famoso e temido Edward.

Edward, o rico, poderoso e abençoado filho mais velho. Ele não tinha nada semelhante a Seth, apesar dos traços familiares serem iguais.

Os dois irmãos podiam ser considerados opostos completos. Enquanto os olhos de Seth eram sorridente! e calmos, os de Edward mostravam-se duros, frios e brilhantes. Os lábios do noivo eram carnudos e adoráveis de beijar, os do cunhado uma linha fina e ríspida, mas incrivelmente sensual. Ao imaginar-se sendo beijada por ele, corou e Edward sorriu, como se adivinhasse seu pensamento.

Por um momento, como se tivesse sido congelada, Bella não conseguiu tirar os olhos daquele homem sensual e imponente. A onda de desejo que emanava dele era forte e poderosa. Sentiu-se corar novamente e as pernas tremeram.

— Você deve ser Edward — disse ela, recuperando um tom de voz firme, depois de restabelecer a confiança e si mesma.

— E você deve ser a caçadora de fortunas.

Por um momento, ela achou que tinha ouvido mal, mas ao encontrar os olhos de Edward , percebeu que ele não era uma pessoa civilizada.

Parecia mais um _bárbaro._ Ela forçou-se a permanecer calma, pois um instinto que a prevenia de um perigo indefinido a impediu de responder a altura.

— O que acabou de dizer? — indagou, quase que calmamente.

— Oh, céus! Eu deveria ter adivinhado... era bom demais para ser verdade. Você não poderia ter cérebro e beleza juntos, não é? Eu a chamei de caçadora de fortunas, que tem o mesmo sentido de cavadora de ouro. Trata-se de um termo antigo, minha cara, quase arcaico, mas o significado é bem simples...

— Tenho plena consciência do significado. Como se atreve? — Bella já estava perdendo o controle.

— É bem fácil. Você pode achar estranho, mas acostumei-me a proteger meu irmão caçula e ainda não desisti desse meu dever. O que devo pensar, quando ele me comunica que se casará com uma pessoa a quem mal conhece e é alguns anos mais velha?

— São apenas três anos! — ela o interrompeu furiosamente. — E que diferença faz? Muitos homens se casam com mulheres mais velhas.

— Casam mesmo? Em especial, os universitários que acabaram de ganhar uma fortuna de herança? É isso que leva essas mulheres mais velhas a se casarem com eles, _Isabella?_

Bella estremeceu ao ver os lábios de Edward curvando-se ao dizer seu nome. A língua dele batendo nos dentes, tornava o ato de falar em algo sensual como ela nunca vira antes.

— Não preciso permanecer aqui e ouvir isso — disse ela, mas parecia estar paralisada e seus pés colados ao precioso tapete persa.

— Mas ficará. E me ouvirá até o fim.

Ela percebeu os olhos cinzentos de Edward se fixaram nos seus seios, moldados pela camiseta justa de algodão. Aquele olhar provocava uma sensação desagradável, mas Bella não tinha forças para interromper o momento de temor e magia.

Seus mamilos enrijeceram, provocando um imperceptível sorriso nos lábios de Edward. Naquele momento, ela se sentiu a mais desprezível das mulheres. Estava sendo tratada como uma caça dotes mal intencionada.

— Sim... exatamente como imaginei. — Ele sorriu satisfeito, confirmando algum pensamento íntimo. — Um corpo quente e uma cara de santa. São ótimas armas para a conquista de uma grande fortuna, mas eu prefiro que as use com alguém mais velho que meu irmão, entendeu?

Isabella sentiu raiva, pois ele ainda fitava seus seios, que quase doíam com o desejo de serem tocados e beijados por aquele homem.

— Não preciso conquistar nenhuma fortuna. Tenho uma carreira de sucesso num banco de investimentos e ganho muito bem.

— E como o conseguiu? — perguntou, ele num tom insultuoso. — Dormiu com o diretor?

A insinuação era tão ofensiva que Bella quase perdeu a fala.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — murmurou ela, chocada.

— Já lhe disse que estou tomando conta de meu irmão. E ele precisa ser mantido à distância de mulheres como você.

Com a face queimando, Isabella levantou a mão e bateu no rosto de Edward com toda a sua força. Habitualmente muito polida, sabia que deveria estar chocada com a própria atitude, mas, para sua surpresa, aquela sensação foi deliciosa.

— Em um minuto — ele disse calmamente — vou responder à essa atitude sua, _senhorita,_ mas antes quero que ouça com atenção o que vou lhe dizer.

— Não tenho que ouvir nada, seu...

— Engula essa raiva ridícula e cale a boca, Isabella — disse ele em voz baixa, provocando um arrepio, que percorreu a espinha de Bella. — Meu irmão não passa de um garoto, é muito jovem e emocionalmente imaturo. Se casasse com você agora, cometeria um grande erro. Seth não está pronto para qualquer relacionamento sério, muito menos para o casamento.

E nem ela estava, apesar de Edward Cullen não ter condições de saber desse detalhe. Percebeu a determinação no rosto másculo, a arrogância e domínio de sua personalidade dura. Um homem acostumado a conseguir tudo o que quer, não importa a maneira. Até aonde ele iria para impedir esse casamento?

— Você não pode nos impedir! — disse ela, depois de descobrir o quanto o perturbava com sua própria determinação.

— Tem toda a razão, eu não posso. Mas o que eu _poderia_ fazer seria bloquear o acesso de todos os bens de Seth. Essa casa é legalmente minha, apesar de estar com a intenção de passá-la para o nome de minha mãe, pois já possuo muitas propriedades. Entretanto, posso mudar de idéia. Imagino que sua atração por Seth perca grande parte da intensidade sem os adornos que você esperava, não é?

Bella conhecera muitos homens cínicos e brutais em seu ambiente de trabalho em Londres, mas este fazia os outros parecerem amadores e quase ingênuos.

— Se eu quisesse me casar com Seth, nada do que você fizesse poderia me conter. Então, você perdeu, não é?

— Eu nunca perco, Isabella. Nunca.

— E mesmo? — replicou Bella, igualmente arrogante.

— Tenho uma proposta para você.

— Vá em frente. Costumo avaliar as mais absurdas na minha área de trabalho.

— Estou disposto a oferecer-lhe uma quantia em dinheiro para acabar com esse noivado. Se, por outro lado, você não aceitar e se casar, aviso-a que não receberá um tostão da herança de Seth, enquanto não me provar que o casamento de vocês é sólido **e** verdadeiro. Entendeu?

Os olhos cinzentos de Edward eram gelados **e** faziam Isabella arrepiar-se de apreensão.

— Não é somente porque sou mais velha, certo? Ou porque acredita que esteja me casando por dinheiro. Simplesmente, você não gosta de mim. Não é mesmo?

— Não se trata de simpatia pessoal. Na verdade, acho mesmo que não gosto de você, mas como se pode gostar ou não de alguém só com um conhecimento tão rápido assim? Entretanto, está certa em sua percepção. Na verdade, sua idade e sua ganância não são meus verdadeiros motivos para terminar o noivado.

— Por que então?

— É muito simples. Você não _é_ a mulher certa para ele.

— Que direito tem de me dizer tal absurdo?

— Este — disse ele, quase que brutalmente, e segurou-lhe a cintura para aproximar o rosto e beijá-la com furor.

Naquele instante, algo acontecera. Algo assustador que mudaria sua vida para sempre. Como ele conseguira deixá-la nesse estado com apenas um beijo? Bella sentiu-se desesperada. Um intenso desejo consumia seu corpo e ela se imaginava no paraíso.

Bella abriu seus lábios para ele, como se tivesse esperado a vida toda por esse beijo. Seu corpo estremeceu, agora desejando mais, muito mais do que somente um mero toque de lábios ávidos. Queria que Edward a tocasse, onde nunca fora tocada antes. Desejava que aqueles dedos másculos tirassem sua camiseta e seu jeans, que ele a deitasse no chão e fizesse amor com ela pela primeira vez.

Mas a realidade retomou seu lugar. Um barulho vindo da casa chamou-lhes a atenção. Bella sentiu as mãos de Edward escorregarem de sua cintura e a língua ágil escapar de sua boca.

Bella não pretendia responder, tomada de raiva contra si mesma. Momentos atrás sentira-se no paraíso, mas o que realmente acontecera, é que Edward a tratara como uma prostituta e ela se comportara como tal.

Aquele homem sem escrúpulos vencera, tinha todo o poder e ela nenhum. Bella não queria vê-lo novamente nunca mais em sua vida.

Então, percebeu que Edward também a queria demais. Seus olhos estavam diferentes possuídos por um desejo incontrolável. Apesar de desprezá-la, Edward não conseguira dominar a atração física por ela e era um homem que conseguia tudo. Bella desesperou-se, pois temia muito aquela proximidade, sabia que no fundo, não resistiria àquele homem. Então, congelou seus olhos numa expressão de desdém.

— Essa... quantia que me ofereceu, quanto é exatamente?

A luz dos olhos dele desapareceu, e Edward a fitou como se a simples presença dela contaminasse o ar. Ele disse o valor e Bella sorriu satisfeita.

— Eu aceitarei, mas com uma condição.

— Sem condições, minha cara, a não ser que eu as **faça.**

— Somente terminarei o noivado se concordar em não contar a Seth nada sobre o que houve aqui.

— Você achou mesmo que eu feriria os sentimentos de meu irmão dessa maneira? E apesar de me sentir tentado a contar-lhe sobre a sorte que teve, não seria cruel ao ponto de desiludi-lo com o fato de que iria se casar com uma vagabunda barata. Está bem claro?

— Perfeitamente. E agora, podemos concluir nosso negócio?

Edward tirou o talão de cheques do bolso e assinou-o.

Isabella passou a mão pelo cabelo freneticamente, tentando apagar as lembranças em sua mente. Após mais de dois anos essas recordações não deveriam estar ainda tão vividas. Ela não era tão ingênua a ponto de achar que poderia esquecer um homem como Edward Cullen, mas não precisava estremecer e corar cada vez que pensasse nele.

Ela pegou a bandeja com o chá e dirigiu-se a sala onde estava sua mãe. Por que lembrar de tudo agora? Porque se recordava daqueles momentos sempre que vinha para casa? Esta era uma das razões que fizeram suas visitas se tornarem mais espaçadas, para tristeza da mãe e sua. Aquele lugar estava cheio de lembranças de Edward Cullen e do beijo que mudara sua vida.

No dia seguinte ao encontro dos dois, ela tomara várias atitudes, mas a primeira fora devolver gentilmente o anel a Seth. Ele não brigara nem discutira com ela. Dissera apenas que não estava surpreso. Depois, fora visitar uma tia na Escócia e também descontara o cheque doando tudo para caridade. Após entregar a enorme quantia de dinheiro para a Associação de crianças abandonadas, Bella fez a promessa de nunca mais pensar em Edward . Mas ainda não tinha adiantado.

— Isabella! Onde está o chá que me prometeu? — gritou a mãe.

— Já vou indo!

Sorrindo, Bella serviu o chá e biscoitos. Estava delicioso, mas ela conseguiu dar apenas uma mordida na bolachinha. Forçando-se parecer natural, estendeu a lata de biscoitos para a mãe.

— Como vai se virar com esse pé enfaixado?

— Ah, eu espero que ele melhore logo. Isabella disfarçou o sorriso, sua mãe era como um livro aberto!

— Quer que eu fique aqui até você sarar, não é mesmo?

O sorriso da Renée abriu de orelha a orelha.

— Você ficaria, querida?

Bella sabia que, depois de cinco anos trabalhando para o banco, não teria o menor problema em tirar uns dias para ficar com a mãe doente.

— Claro que fico, mamãe, mas terei que voltar a cidade para pegar mais roupas.

— Tudo bem, doçura. Tem mais chá para mim?

— Então, com que Seth vai se casar? — perguntou Bella, enquanto a servia.

— Com uma moça que conheceu nos Estados Unidos, uma herdeira, aparentemente.

— Isso irá agradar Edward — comentou ela.

— Não sei porque implica com esse homem, ele é tão charmoso.

— Pois esse é o último adjetivo que eu usaria para descrevê-lo.

— Por que não gosta dele?

— Como posso gostar de alguém que mal conheço? Ele é muito arrogante, se julga um presente de Deus para as mulheres e, pelo que soube, muitas concordam com ele.

— Bem, é melhor eu ir agora, para poder voltar antes do anoitecer — disse Bella, tentando mudar o assunto.

— Dirija com cuidado, está bem, querida?

— Não dirijo sempre o mais cuidadosamente possível?

— Na minha opinião, você gosta demais do acelerador! Isabella era uma motorista cuidadosa, e sabia quando era prudente correr ou diminuir a marcha. Em apenas uma hora, estava em seu charmoso apartamento e ligou para o chefe. Ele disse que ela poderia tirar o tempo que desejasse.

— Está falando sério, James?

— Não! Retiro tudo o que disse, sentirei muito a sua falta.

— Prometo ligar quando estiver de volta, serão poucos dias.

— Ligue-me antes, se desejar. Se precisar de um ombro amigo...

— Lembrarei disso, James. — respondeu Bella, rindo. James nunca fizera segredo de sua admiração por Isabella e aceitava normalmente as recusas dela. Era um homem bonito, rico e sabia que Bella não costumava sair com colegas de trabalho.

Mas a verdade era que Bella não saía com ninguém que a convidasse. Ela até tentara, mas a simples lembrança do beijo de Edward , a remetia a um passado forte demais para esquecer.

Ela esvaziou a geladeira, ligou a secretária eletrônica, colocou a mala no porta malas do carro esporte vermelho e voltou para a estrada.

A viagem fora agradável, exceto quando um carro preto e muito mais potente que o dela, forçou-a a mudar para a pista de baixa velocidade, bruscamente, e sumiu no horizonte. Obviamente era um homem, pensou ela irritada.

Quando entrou na pequena cidade, viu o carro novamente, estacionado no melhor restaurante da aldeia. Situado a alguns quilômetros da casa de sua mãe, o local era conhecido apenas pelos moradores, pois os turistas frequentavam o outro lado da vila. Bella imaginou que estaria dirigindo um carro tão caro, naquelas redondezas.

Ao chegar na casa da mãe, descarregou sua bagagem e fez o jantar com os mantimentos que havia trazido de Londres. A noite estava tranqüila, até a Renée jogar a bomba.

— Isabella?

Bella conhecia bem aquele tom e se preparou para ouvir.

— Sim, mamãe?

— Eu gostaria de pedir-lhe um favor, querida.

— De algum modo, achei que fosse isso. Pode pedir.

— E um tanto complicado de explicar... Lembra quando lhe disse que Seth estava noivo?

— Sim, mamãe, e eu não me importo.

— Não estava imaginando nem por um minuto que você se importasse. Afinal foi você quem terminou.

— Mas você ia dizendo...

— Oh, sim. Bem, ele chegará em dois dias e com minha perna machucada e tudo, não há ninguém para arrumar a casa...

— Não tenho muita certeza exatamente de onde pretende chegar, mamãe — disse Bella, colocando o copo de vinho sobre a mesa.

— Bem, estava pensando se poderia me ajudar.

— Ajudar?

— Sim... poderia me substituir, até que minha perna fique boa.

— Quer dizer... limpar a casa dos Brockbank para você? — perguntou a filha, incrédula.

— É isso mesmo, querida.

— Pagarei alguém da vila para fazer o serviço.

— Duvido que consiga uma pessoa tão rápido e perto do Natal. E depois, você sabe como Margareth Cullen é meticulosa. Não deixaria qualquer um entrar na casa e mexer nas antigüidades dela. Você não teria muito trabalho, Bella, apenas aspirar o pó e lavar a cozinha. Seria um tipo de pagamento.

— _Pagamento!_ — Isabella piscou os olhos, assustada.

— Seria um gesto bonito, depois de ter terminado o noivado com Seth. Poderia limpar a casa para ele, concorda? A não ser que não esteja sendo sincera comigo e ainda sinta uma ponta de ciúmes...

— Oh, mamãe, você consegue ser hilariante algumas vezes! Mas e a Sra.. Cullen? Certamente ela não me quer em sua casa.

— Ao contrário, querida, ela está muito feliz em tê-la por perto. A Sra.. Cullen sempre gostou de você.

— E mesmo? — perguntou Bella, surpresa.

— Então, me fará esse favor? — aproveitou a mãe imediatamente.

— Sim, mas sob uma condição.

— Qual é?

— Aonde está Edward ?

— Ele está na França ou Alemanha, comprando uma nova empresa. A Sra.. Cullen diz...

— Mãe, eu não tenho o menor interesse em saber de nada sobre Edward .

— Foi você quem perguntou...

Se já era terrível ouvir qualquer comentário sobre ele, pior ainda seria entrar na casa dos Brockbank e se deparar com todas aquelas lembranças.

Bella se perguntava como a mãe conseguira persuadi-la a fazer esse favor. Há dois anos que não chegava nem perto da casa, desde aquela tarde em que Edward lhe deu o cheque.

Bella achou que não seria bem recebida pela Sra.. Cullen, mas a bela mulher de traços graciosos estendeu-lhe a mão e sorriu sincera, tão logo ela chegou.

A Sra.. Cullen tinha os olhos iguais os de Seth e Bella sabia que Edward era muito parecido com o pai, o qual morrera num acidente marítimo, quando os dois ainda eram muito pequenos.

— Olá, Isabella. Fico feliz em tê-la aqui me ajudando.

— Mamãe insistiu e eu não vi problema algum — mentiu Bella.

— Eleanor é tão responsável, não sei o que faria sem ela aqui — a Sra.. Cullen fez uma pausa. — Ela lhe disse que Seth vai se casar?

— Sim, ela me disse. Estou muito feliz por ele Sra. Cullen.

— Achei que ficaria. Quer tomar um chá comigo?

— Talvez uma outra hora, prefiro começar logo, se não se importa.

— É claro que não, querida.

Isabella parou no hall e olhou para um porta-retratos de prata em cima da mesinha. Edward era definitivamente fotogênico! O fato de que uma simples fotografia dele lhe provocasse arrepios na espinha, quase a fez sair correndo daquela casa, mas ela respirou fundo e lembrou que prometera à mãe. E depois, Edward estava na Alemanha.

Ela vestia uma calça jeans, a mais velha que tinha. Era uma calça que modelava suas formas, mas não poderia mais usá-la para sair, estava surrada. A camiseta que antes era preta, agora estava russa e um pouco encolhida de tanto lavar, o que deixava aparecer o umbigo.

Como não achou um esfregão, encheu um balde com água e sabão e começou a lavar o chão da cozinha. Da maneira antiga, de joelhos!

Era agradável ver o chão brilhando. Em Londres, seu salário permitia uma faxineira, mas era prazeroso fazer o trabalho por si só.

Bella estava quase acabando de secar o chão, quando a porta da cozinha se abriu e, para sua surpresa, não era a Sra.. Cullen. Ela olhou para aquelas pernas compridas e foi subindo o olhar até se deparar com um rosto cruel e os cinzentos olhos frios de Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

_ Olhe só. Como podem cair os poderosos... — disse Edward , sarcástico.

A voz dele continuava a mesma, pensou Bella, profunda e forte. Ela deixou o pano cair no balde e a água molhou sua camiseta.

— Sabe — ele continuou no mesmo tom —, eu gosto de vê-la nessa posição subalterna, é um tipo de fetiche. E eu nunca me interessei por concursos de "garotas de camiseta molhada", mas agora terei que mudar de opinião.

O olhar gélido de Edward passeou pelos seios que agora molhados ficavam em evidência. Bella sentiu seus mamilos intumescerem em pequenos espasmos de dor e seu estômago contraiu-se.

A fim de provocá-la, Edward passou a língua no lábio inferior e fitou-a mais profundamente.

— O que pensa que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ela, enquanto se levantava.

— Eu é que deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta. Os tempos estão difíceis para bancos de investimentos? Precisa complementar a renda familiar fazendo faxina?

— Minha mãe é quem faz a faxina nesta casa. Só Deus sabe porque ela o faz, mas não desiste de seu trabalho, e eu não deixarei que a insulte.

— Eu nunca insultaria sua mãe, de quem eu gosto e respeito. O que não acontece com a sua filha... Diga-me, quis são suas intenções dessa vez? Arruinar a vida de Seth novamente?

— Você é perverso! Do que está falando? — Bella agora o encarava com coragem.

— Estou falando de seus motivos para estar aqui.

— Meus motivos? Você não está sendo muito claro, Edward.

— Permita-me elucidar. Meu irmão está voltando dos Estados Unidos, para onde ele foi depois de ser abandonado por você. E vem trazendo a noiva. Mas você encontra-se aqui, _de novo._ Estou interessado somente no que pretende fazer. Deseja-o de volta? Ou apenas quer mostrar o que ele perdeu nesses anos? Planeja desfilar esse corpinho lindo, quente e provocativo para ele?

— A sua perversidade não tem limites. E se sua memória funciona tão bem quanto a minha, irá lembrar que foi _você_ quem determinou o fim do noivado.

— Acha mesmo? — ele sorriu. — Se você o amasse de verdade teria me mandado para o inferno! Na verdade, era o que eu esperava que acontecesse.

— Esperava? Quer dizer que aplicou um pequeno teste em mim, para ver se eu poderia ou não ser esposa do seu irmão? — perguntou ela, incrédula.

— Pode ser. Quando um jovem inconsequente, herdeiro de uma futura fortuna, anuncia que vai se casar, é preciso _testar_ os dois parceiros.

— Sua mãe sabia o que estava fazendo? Você vive em outra época, Edward! Esse tipo de coisa só os bárbaros faziam!

Ignorando a pergunta de Bella, ele continuou.

— Como disse, eu esperava partir com a pulga atrás da orelha, ao invés disso, foi você quem partiu e com um cheque gordo nessas mãos gananciosas. Mas isso não é nada, perto do que _quase me deu,_ não é?

Isabella corou. Somente alguém frio, como Edward Cullen, teria prazer em lembrá-la do seu comportamento naquele fim de tarde.

— E então, como gastou o dinheiro? O dinheiro mais fácil que ganhou na vida... certo, Isabella? — Ele riu alto. — Meu Deus! Você fica aí parada, tão fria e tão linda, como se gelo corresse em suas veias ao invés de sangue. E eu só preciso tocá-la para o gelo transformar-se em chamas, não é? Diga-me, querida... todos os homens provocam esse efeito em você ou apenas eu?

O coração dela batia descompassado, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor em seus ouvidos.

— Acho que superestima seu poder de atração, Edward .

— É mesmo? Pode até ser, mas no seu caso, confio mais em mim. Talvez devêssemos testar...

— Não ouse tentar.

Edward deu um passo à frente, ignorando totalmente o que ela disse.

— Mas você quer que eu ouse, não quer, Isabella? Ambos sabemos. Você me odeia, e ao mesmo tempo me deseja...

Ele tomou-a nos braços, sem ser rude, mas também não foi gentil.

— Se tentar continuar, gritarei tão alto que... Não houve grito, nem tentativa de resistência, o que salvaria ao menos uma parcela de sua dignidade. O que restou, foi apenas uma força maior que tirou-a dos seus sentidos, deixando no lugar uma mistura de desejo e frustração ao ser beijada.

E novamente, Bella abriu os lábios. Abriu-os totalmente, pois desejava engoli-lo e sugá-lo inteiro. Suas mãos acariciavam as costas dele e seu corpo agarrou-se a Edward como se estivesse agarrando a própria vida.

— Oh, querida, mostre-me. Mostre o quanto me deseja. Ela não sabia o que ele queria que fizesse. Estava tomada pelo instinto, beijando com fervor e sendo beijada como nunca o fora na vida — Ou devo eu mostrar-lhe? — perguntou, Edward num sussurro.

Ele a segurou com mais força, colocando-a o mais próxima possível de seu corpo. Bella sentiu o desejo dele crescendo. Nenhum tecido era capaz de mascarar o tamanho e calor de sua excitação.

Ela ajeitou os quadris para acompanhá-lo e ele disse novamente que era desejado, enquanto deslizava a mão por dentro da blusa, sentindo a pele macia e quente de Bella.

Percebendo o quão excitado Edward estava, Bella parou de beijá-lo e fitou-o. Ela temia o que poderia acontecer se não parasse.

— Foi esperta em parar. Pois receio que se continuássemos nos beijando daquela maneira, eu não seria responsável por meus atos. E não seria capaz de me impedir de retirar cada peça de roupa de seu lindo corpo e tomá-la aqui mesmo. Porque a razão parece ter me abandonado. — Ele respirou e balançou a cabeça em descontentamento. — Meu Deus, o que estou _dizendo!_ O que estou _fazendo!_ Minha mãe poderia ter entrado na cozinha, o jardineiro está lá fora...

Bella não queria mais ouvir aquelas lamúrias.

— Chega, me solte.

— Não.

— Edward , por favor.

— Isabella, isso entre nós...

— É sexo, nada além de sexo! Um acidente da natureza. Uma química entre duas pessoas que se detestam. E eu odeio isso!

— Não pode odiar mais do que eu.

Bella tentou se soltar, mas Edward ainda a mantinha presa em seus braços. O desejo dela era de se entregar a aquele homem e à paixão que a devorava.

— Me solte, por favor...

— Se você prometer que não vai fugir — disse ele, sarcástico.

— Não prometo nada, você não tem o direito de pedir qualquer coisa para mim.

— Nem para deixar Seth em paz?

Ele quase fizera amor com ela e agora suspeitava que roubaria o irmão da noiva...

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Está tudo acabado. Isso foi há dois anos atrás, Edward .

— Quer dizer que não gosta mais dele?

— É, é o que quero dizer! — Ela estava quase gritando para que Edward pudesse compreendê-la.

— Mas talvez nunca tenha gostado.

Bella respirou fundo. Desejava que Edward a odiasse, que a desprezasse tanto que nunca mais tocaria nela. E estaria salva do poder que ele tinha sobre seu corpo.

— Claro que eu gostava de Seth — disse, imitando a voz daquelas mulheres da rua. — Mas talvez tenha gostado mais do dinheiro. Você me fez um grande favor, Edward , assim se sente melhor?

— Deus, você é uma vagabundazinha. E se em algum momento eu duvidei se fiz a coisa certa, comprando-a, você acabou de tirar o peso de minha consciência.

Era exatamente o que ela queria. Ódio. Apesar dos olhos dele dizerem outra coisa.

— Valeu a pena, Isabella? O dinheiro que lhe dei foi suficiente para não se arrepender?

— Acho que já esgotamos o assunto — disse ela, pegando a bolsa. — Vou embora, Edward . Não posso dizer que foi bom lhe ver novamente, pois estarei mentindo. Deixarei você explicar para sua mãe, porque não posso continuar a limpeza. Estou certa que pensará em algo.

A voz dele era macia e ecoou na cozinha, enquanto ela saia.

— Só há uma coisa que consigo pensar agora, Isabella. E o quanto a desejo. Como você me deseja. Apesar de ser contra, ainda temos um assunto pendente.

Ela virou-se na porta.

— Esse assunto só existe em seus sonhos, Edward. Adeus.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Isabella deixou a mansão, perturbada e furiosa pelo modo que agiu com Edward. Sem falar no modo como _ele_ agira...

Escolheu fazer um caminho mais longo e, quando chegou à casa da mãe, já tinha se acalmado o suficiente para concluir que o acontecido só tinha ferido seu próprio orgulho e como ninguém mais sabia, e Bella não planejava encontrar-se novamente com Edward , não haveria nenhum problema.

Durante dois anos, conseguira evitá-lo e agora conseguiria fazê-lo pelo resto de sua vida. Ele raramente vinha para Woolton, e a única razão dessa visita era o noivado de Seth. Uma vez celebrado, voltaria para a Alemanha ou França, onde quer que morasse.

A maneira de evitá-lo seria simples. Teria que contar para a mãe. Não _tudo_ obviamente, mas explicar a ela que, por razões pessoais, não suportava aquele homem. E queria ser informada toda vez que ele viesse visitar a família. Assim não viria para a vila na mesma época e se manteria bem longe do problema.

No momento, Bella só desejava duas coisas. Que o tornozelo da mãe sarasse logo e que alguma catástrofe acontecesse com Edward Cullen, como se ele perdesse lodo seu dinheiro, para parar de ser tão arrogante!

Isabella disse à mãe claramente que não trabalharia mais naquela casa, enquanto Edward estivesse lá,

— Deixe ele fazer o serviço! — declarou.

— Mas Edward é um executivo muito importante, querida — reprovou a Renée.

— Eu também sou, mamãe, também sou!

Os dias seguintes passaram sem maiores interferências. Bella levou a mãe à passeios, cozinhou comidas gostosas e conversaram bastante, tomando vinho nos finais de tarde. A vida no campo era muito agradável. Não tinha os problemas da cidade grande, não se ouviam carros buzinando e as pessoas eram muito unidas.

Ela viu Edward uma vez apenas, quando foi fazer compras, saindo do mesmo carro esporte negro que a ultrapassara na estrada.

Ele vestia uma calça preta e uma camiseta polo também preta. Para se proteger do frio do inverno, usava por cima uma jaqueta de couro. Bella achou a combinação toda preta, diabólica, bem adequada a aquele homem.

Edward a encarou, a barba estava por fazer e o cabelo um pouco molhado. Então, ele sorriu. Bella sentiu o chão desaparecer sob seus pés, a onda de desejo a invadiu novamente com uma força total. Não conseguindo sustentar o olhar, correu para a mercearia.

Enquanto comprava os ovos, pães e frutas, a sra. Spencer, dona do local, não parava de fazer perguntas. Por outro lado, numa cidade pequena, havia espaço para fofocas e a simpática senhora queria saber ainda sobre o rompimento do noivado com Seth. Mal sabia ela, pensou Bella.

Estava procurando o dinheiro na carteira, quando o sino da porta soou, indicando que alguém entrara na loja. Pela cara de felicidade e excitação da proprietária, Bella logo percebeu de quem se tratava.

— Posso ajudar, Sr. Cullen?

— Não, obrigado, vim apenas ajudar a Srta. Swam com as compras — disse ele, seriamente. — Vamos, levo-a para casa, Isabella.

— Tenho meu próprio carro, obrigada — replicou ela, friamente. — E eu nunca confio em homens que oferecem caronas.

— Que moça responsável! — Edward comentou, sarcástico. — Eu sei que tem um carro, mas deixou-o parado em frente a casa de sua mãe. E uma coisinha vermelha, não é?

Chamar o amado carro de Isabella de "coisinha vermelha" era um insulto e tanto e o ódio subiu à sua cabeça.

— E muito melhor do que aquele ridículo monstro que dirige. E mulheres não precisam usar um carro como substituto de algumas áreas em que se possa ter desvantagem de tamanho.

Bella arrependeu-se imediatamente. Não porque a sra. Spencer a olhava incrédula, pois a pobre senhora não devia ter entendido a piada, mas sim porque Edward sabia, e ela mesma sabia que não havia desvantagem nenhuma de tamanho.

— Tem certeza que não vai mudar de ideia?

— Não obrigada, prefiro ir à pé.

— Não pode, começou a chover.

Bella conhecia o tipo de Edward, ele a queria em seu carro para poder seduzi-la. Pelo menos na loja, talava a salvo. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam e ela virou-se para ele.

— Não me importo, adoro a chuva.

Edward olhou para a saia curta e a jaqueta que ela vestia.

— Estou certo que gosta, mas não está vestida adequadamente para combatê-la.

— Deixe que eu resolva isso! — gritou ela, enquanto saía da loja, sob os protestos da Sra. Spencer que insistia em dizer que Edward Cullen era um homem importante e não poderia ser tratado daquela maneira.

Mas o homem importante não desistia facilmente e alcançou-a, segurando-a pelo ombro. Bella virou-se a fim de encarar os olhos gelados, mas o contato físico a impedia de raciocinar.

— Eu disse que ainda temos um assunto pendente, lembra-se?

— Vá para o inferno!

Ela saiu andando e pensou que seria seguida, mas isso não aconteceu. Bella chegou em casa ensopada, seu cabelo pingava, a caixa de ovos estava desmanchando e o pão tinha virado um mingau, mas a Renée nem percebeu, tamanho era seu excitamento.

— Mamãe! Não pode ficar andando de um lado para o outro assim.

— O Dr. Getty disse que já estou quase boa. Olhe, acabou de chegar da mansão Brockbank. E um convite da Sra. Cullen para a festa de noivado de Seth, amanhã à noite. Eu fui convidada e você também! — exclamou a mãe de Bella.

— Eu não vou — respondeu ela, colocando as compras em cima da pia.

— Oh, Bella! Por que não?

— Pense bem, mamãe. Se eu for, vou causar constrangimento, principalmente para a noiva de Seth. As comparações seriam inevitáveis e Seth também não vai querer me ver. Na verdade, estou surpresa por ter sido incluída no convite. Vá você, estou certa que se divertirá. — Ela pegou uma toalha e começou a secar o cabelo. — Avise-os que não poderei ir, por favor?

— Acho que há mais coisas por trás disso, mas o que fazer? Se é essa a sua vontade...

— É sim, mamãe. E se a senhora está se sentindo melhor, tenho de pensar em voltar para Londres.

— Já esperava que fosse embora, mas é uma pena, me acostumei com você por perto outra vez.

Isabella planejava partir na tarde seguinte. Tinha acabado de arrumar as malas depois do almoço, quando a campainha tocou. Ela abriu a porta e uma moça jovem e bonita estava parada no terraço.

Ela tinha cabelos longos, brilhantes e loiros, e usava uma calça magnífica combinando com a malha de lã cor creme. Usava jóias de ouro discretas e tinha a confiança que só os ricos, os muito ricos tinham.

— Posso ajudá-la?

— Você é Isabella Swam?

O sotaque americano era inegável.

— Sim, mas...

— Sou Caroline Hudson, noiva de Seth. Se importaria muito se eu entrasse?

— Claro que não me importo, seja bem-vinda. — disse Bella, com sinceridade. — Sente-se, quer um chá?

— Obrigada, vou sentar, mas não ficarei para o chá. Bella não sabia como se comportar, e já não achava a moça tão confiante assim.

— O anel que está usando é absolutamente maravilhoso.

Foi a melhor coisa que Bella poderia ter dito. Caroline sorriu e mostrou-lhe o diamante enorme.

— Não é? Compramos na _Tiffany's._ Seth queria que eu usasse o anel da família, mas eu preferi algo novo, não me senti à vontade para usar o anel que esteve em seu dedo.

— Foi uma ótima ideia, assim é muito mais original. Você quer me dizer por que está aqui? — perguntou Bella, gentilmente.

— Você não está mais apaixonada por Seth, está?

— Por Deus, não! Acabou há muito tempo. E para ser honesta, acho que foi a melhor coisa para os dois.

— Também acho. Ele me contou sobre você. Sei que _é_ mais brilhante que ele e mais ambiciosa também. Seth teria que competir com você e não conseguiria. Precisa de alguém como eu. Não tenho interesse em me sobressair e possuo dinheiro suficiente para não ter de trabalhar. Se isso soa terrível, me desculpe, mas não tenho culpa de ser rica. Estou feliz com Seth, quero ficar com ele para o resto de minha vida.

— Que sorte a dele, não? Mas eu não estou entendendo...

— Seth me ama. Eu sei disso. Mas, como posso dizer? Ele ainda não expulsou o seu fantasma, Isabella. E todos aqui sabem que o abandonou. — Ela viu a expressão de Bella. — Desculpe se a insultei.

— De modo algum, continue.

— Se não for à festa hoje, sabe como as pessoas são... Vão achar que você não suportou vê-lo, ou que ele não suportou vê-la. Talvez pensem que ainda se amam.

— O que quer que eu faça? — perguntou Bella, ainda sem entender o que a americana queria.

Caroline estava largada no sofá, insegura com o amor.

— Venha à festa. E mostre que não há ressentimentos. Preciso ver Seth com você. Entende o que digo? — perguntou Caroline, num último suspiro.

— Certamente.

— Então irá a festa?

Bella pensou em Edward vestido impecavelmente, com um daqueles ternos caríssimos, a música tocando... — Não ficarei muito tempo, mas é claro que vou.

As pesadas cortinas de veludo, estavam suspensas o as luzes da mansão Brockbank brilhavam, chamando os convidados para uma grande festa.

Isabella e sua mãe foram de carro, apesar da distância entre as duas casas ser curta. Ela pretendia partir para Londres, direto da festa. Já tinha colocado a bagagem na mala e dado as instruções de como a era Swam deveria voltar para casa. Todos se conheciam e certamente alguém lhe daria uma carona.

Depois do banho, a escolha da roupa fora uma tarefa Árdua para Bella, que não sabia que estilo usar. Não queria parecer uma _femme fatale_ e nem uma ex-noiva carregada de enfeites, a fim de se destacar e chamar mais atenção do que a noiva atual. Por outro lado, uma roupa muito simples também não convinha. Acabou se decidindo pelo velho tubinho preto que já a ajudara em inúmeras ocasiões. Com ele, sentia-se bonita e confiante. As pernas ficavam à mostra, e a seda do tecido roçava em sua pele como uma carícia.

Os longos cabelos castanhos foram presos num coque casual, com alguns fios caindo ao lado do rosto. O rimei preto destacava seus olhos azuis e ela optou por um tom cor de chocolate para não aparecer demais. A produção terminou com o par de brincos de pérola e a pulseira de ouro que possuía desde os quinze anos.

Ao chegarem, para alívio de Bella, nenhum dos irmãos estava à vista. Elas foram recebidas pela Sra. Cullen, que agradeceu imensamente o trabalho na mansão, e por Caroline.

A noiva de Seth estava deslumbrante, apesar de nervosa, usando um vestido longo de seda vermelho que realçava suas formas e mostrava o colo, com um grande decote.

— Seth foi comprar mais champanhe — sussurrou ela para Bella. — Quero estar aqui quando ele a vir.

— Ele já sabe que eu venho?

— Não, ele não sabe. Eu não achei uma maneira de contar e nem a Sra. Cullen.

— A Sra. Cullen?

Caroline fez que sim com a cabeça e Bella pediu para ela explicar melhor a situação.

— A mãe dele sugeriu aquele nosso plano. Ela também acha que Seth deve expulsar os fantasmas. Sabe o amor entre jovens é muito intenso e vocês tinham pouca idade quando namoraram. O pior é a rejeição nessa idade. Ao ficarem mais velhas, as pessoas já passaram por mais experiências e isso contribui para a dor da perda ser menor. Seth precisa vê-la novamente, Isabella. Para perceber que não é uma _super mulher,_ que é uma criatura normal.

Bella estava impressionada com a coragem da moça americana e não hesitou em perguntar-lhe o que faria se ela própria saísse machucada.

— Sou uma jogadora e não corro riscos desnecessários. Oh, Deus! Ele está vindo.

Seth entrou, carregando várias garrafas, e foi em direção à noiva, mas não viu Bella que aproveitou para observá-lo.

Era incrível como dois anos o haviam mudado, transformando-o num homem. Suas roupas estavam diferentes, mais sóbrias assim como o corte de cabelo. Certamente por influência do país em que vivera aqueles últimos anos. O modo como os noivos se olhavam revelou a Bella tudo que ela precisava saber. Eles se amavam de verdade e nada destruiria aquela união.

— Olá, Seth — disse ela, dando um passo à frente.

Houve um momento de silêncio. A expressão de Seth merecia ser filmada e, por fim, ele colocou a mão nos ombros dela e beijou-lhe a face, sorrindo.

— Isabella! Você está ótima!

— Você também me parece extremamente bem, Seth.

Bella gostaria de falar com ele, de explicar algumas coisas, mas só conseguiu comparar o olhar de Seth com o do irmão. Um era doce e sincero, o outro gelado e impenetrável.

— Você entenderia se eu dissesse que me fez o maior favor de minha vida, Bella?

— Entenderia meu amigo. E obrigado, Seth, por saber reconhecer sem ressentimentos.

— Você conheceu Caroline?

— Sim, ela me convidou e espero que não se importe.

Caroline sorria. O sorriso de satisfação de quem conseguiu o que queria. Agora ela sabia que Seth era dela.

— É claro que não. Seth não se importa com nada do que eu faço! Vamos à outra sala. E Seth, você tem que dançar com Isabella, aposto que têm muito o que conversar.

Bella sabia que o verdadeiro motivo da dança, era para Caroline mostrar a todos os convidados que ela aprovava a amizade entre os ex-noivos e que não havia ressentimentos.

Estava tudo bem até ela perceber, devido ao sexto sentido das mulheres, que alguém a observava e ela sabia muito bem quem era. As mulheres se agitaram,encolheram a barriga, estufaram o peito e, acima de tudo, cochicharam entre si.

Bella abriu a boca para dizer a Seth que iria procurar a mãe, quando uma voz grave penetrou em seus ouvidos.

— Seth, não é bom deixar aquela sua linda noiva sozinha muito tempo. Alguém pode querer roubá-la.

— Claro, obrigado, Edward . — Seth soltou-a e imediatamente foi ao encontro de Caroline. — Foi bom vê-la de novo, Bella.

— Com licença — pediu Bella, para passar por Edward .

— Você não vai a lugar algum — sentenciou ele, segurando-lhe o braço.

— Deixe-me passar. Bella já sentia as pernas estremecerem por causa do toque.

— Mas você quer dançar comigo, não é, Isabella? Ou é apenas para Seth que brilham esses olhos azuis? O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Se deseja saber, Caroline foi até a minha casa e me convidou pessoalmente. Ela queria ter certeza que Seth ; só tem olhos para ela, o que acabamos de comprovar.

— É mesmo?

— Sim! É _mesmo!_ E agora por que não vai atormentar outra pessoa com essa mente doentia? E largue do meu braço!

Edward a ignorou, envolvendo sua cintura com os braços e colocando-a de encontro ao peito másculo e quente. Suavemente como Seth fizera, mas havia uma diferença de tirar o fôlego! Bella amaldiçoou o vestido de seda, pois parecia que as mãos fortes dele percorriam sua pele e não o tecido.

— Edward?

— Sim, eu sei. Vamos mostrar a todos qual irmão você quer. Por qual dos dois está morrendo de desejo...

Bella não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra. A proximidade dos corpos fazia seu cérebro parar de funcionar. Apenas o coração batia descompassado.

Edward sabia como conduzir uma mulher na dança, sabia onde segurá-la e como encostar o rosto no dela. Seu estilo de dançar era sensual e carinhoso. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, pedindo para aquele momento especial não acabar nunca.

Num súbito momento de lucidez, Bella percebeu que poderia perder completamente suas forças, então endireitou-se e fitou com coragem os olhos cinzentos pousados sobre ela.

— Vai me soltar agora? — sussurrou.

— Não.

— Se não soltar, eu luto com você.

— Tente.

— Vou gritar, então.

— Eu a beijo.

— Oh, Edward, por que está fazendo isso comigo?

— Por que você acha? — perguntou ele, suavemente. Bella fechou os olhos por um momento e imaginou como faria se ele fosse um executivo com quem tivesse

Ela forçou-se a interpretar aquelas doces palavras de uma outra maneira, achando que ele se referia ao "assunto pendente" que existia entre os dois.

— Bem, eu não quero dançar com você. — Ela resolveu que mentir seria mais fácil. — Então, podemos parar com isso?

Isabella balançou a cabeça e um fio de cabelo grudou em seu batom.

Edward levantou a mão e tirou-o, mas sua expressão não era mais de delicadeza. Seu corpo estava rígido e o maxilar cerrado.

— Você está absolutamente certa. Já fomos longe demais.

Ele segurou-a pela mão, com força excessiva, e praticamente arrastou-a para fora do salão, diante de olhares curiosos. Bella pensou se alguém iria impedi-lo de puxá-la daquela maneira, mas as pessoas sorriam e eles chegaram à biblioteca.

Bella poderia ter tentado se soltar, mas não fez nada e só assistiu Edward puxar uma cortina de veludo que cobria um painel de madeira. Ele tocou o painel e imediatamente uma passagem se abriu dando lugar a uma escada em caracol. Bella achou que estava num daqueles filmes de fantasia e o seguiu degraus acima. Chegaram numa porta, e ela não se surpreendeu ao constatar que era um quarto inteiramente mobiliado.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Isabella soltou a mão de Edward e dessa vez ele não se opôs. Ela fitou as calças impecáveis e a jaqueta preta. Admirou-lhe os cabelos um tanto revoltos e pensou se fora por culpa sua. Os olhos de Edward brilhavam como se quisessem entender o que se passava na cabeça daquela mulher.

Se ele pudesse ler pensamentos, veria que Bella desejava ser tomada nos braços e ser beijada e tocada. Ela não poderia resistir, não teria argumentos para contestar o que Edward tinha em mente. E sabia exatamente o que aquele homem de traços fortes tinha em mente. Afinal, não a traria para um quarto com uma enorme cama de casal se quisesse falar sobre o tempo!

— Você está sorrindo — observou ele. — O que a divertiu?

— Você. Eu esperava um pouco mais de sutileza da sua parte. Isso sempre dá certo?

— Isso o quê?

— Arrastar uma mulher para o quarto mais próximo.

— Este não é o quarto mais próximo, e sim o único em que não seremos incomodados.

As palavras dele, profundas e sensuais, cheias de doces promessas, provocaram um arrepio na espinha de Bella.

— Está muito confiante, não acha?

— Estou mesmo? Não gosta do quarto?

As paredes eram de madeira escura. A colcha da cama tinha detalhes em dourado e azul. Parecia um quarto medieval, cheio de mistérios e de surpresas escondidas. Edward tirou a gravata e a jaqueta. Ele a desejava e...

— Você preferiria que eu seguisse o previsível guia da sedução que vem em revistas femininas? O jantar romântico à luz de velas com fundo musical suave. Que entediante, não?

— Cínico — ela respondeu com o mesmo sorriso frio que ele lhe dera.

— Mas não hipócrita.

O mais incrível era que Bella continuava a conversa, entrando no jogo dele, ao invés de virar as costas e descer as escadas de volta à biblioteca.

— Você faz esse tipo de coisa com frequência?

— Nunca.

— Então por que comigo é diferente?

No fundo de seu coração, Bella desejava que Edward dissesse que a amava e que ela era a única mulher no mundo para ele, mas obviamente ele não diria, pois não era hipócrita, mentiroso...

— Sabe bem porque, Isabella. Você é um fogo que corre em minhas veias e que se recusa a ser apagado. Não posso mais viver assim, temos de passar essa noite juntos.

Uma noite... foi o que ele ofereceu. Ela virou-se para sair, mas Edward a tocou. Segurou-a pelos ombros e obrigou-a a olhar em seus olhos.

— Diga que não pensou em mim nesses dois anos, Isabella, e estará mentindo. Diga que nunca rolou na cama à noite, lembrando do nosso beijo e querendo mais. Eu a quero, Deus me ajude, eu a desejo como nunca desejei nenhuma mulher em toda a minha vida.

— Mas eu nem gosto de você — respondeu ela, lutando contra o desejo que crescia em seu íntimo.

— Eu sei disso, aliás, você deixou bem claro, mas gostar não tem nada à ver conosco, com _isso..._

E ele beijou-a com paixão.

Era o fim. Ou o começo, dependendo do ponto de vista. E Bella não podia nem fingir que ele a forçou, pois ela mesma levantou a cabeça e abriu os lábios, chamando-o para o delírio.

Aquele beijo simbolizava dois anos de espera e ela ainda lutava contra seus sentimentos. Não, dessa vez, não iria embora. Edward só dissera a verdade. Só pensara nele, rolara na cama e agora tinha a oportunidade de realizar sua maior fantasia.

Mas Edward oferecia a ela uma noite e nada mais. Era muito pouco. Ele ficaria livre do fogo em suas veias. Bella pensou se aconteceria o mesmo com ela. Seria capaz de viver a vida normalmente depois dessa noite?

O beijo parou e Edward sorria. Um sorriso doce e sincero. Bella sorriu de volta e esqueceu todos os seus temores, preparando-se para a noite que teria.

— Você é tão linda, Isabella. Seu cabelo, castanho como uma amêndoa e sua pele, pálida como a lua.

Ela tinha que dar um basta, mas Edward estava dizendo tudo o que desejava ouvir. Colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço másculo, sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Está começando a soar como o guia de sedução da revista. E você não disse que era entediante?

O corpo dele tornou-se rígido ao toque, e eles se separaram. Os olhos cinzentos a fitavam com surpresa.

— Entediante? — Ele passou o braço pelas costas de Bella e, com um movimento suave, abriu o zíper do vestido. — Querida, a última coisa que sentirá essa noite será tédio.

O vestido deslizou pelo corpo dela, deixando à mostra apenas a lingerie delicada. Edward a olhava com desejo e Bella não sentiu-se mais tímida. Estava gostando de ser desejada por aquele homem misterioso de feições distorcidas por uma intensa volúpia.

Ambos voltaram a se abraçar. Ele a beijava avidamente, enquanto soltava-lhe o coque e os cabelos caíram numa cascata sobre os ombros nus.

As mãos de Edward acariciavam as costas de Bella, demorando eternamente para chegar aos seios.

Bella beijou-lhe o pescoço e por fim ele desabotoou o sutiã, soltando os seios, ávidos por serem acariciados. Afastando-a um pouco, Edward observou os dois mamilos enrijecerem, então pousou os lábios sobre um deles, sugando com fervor.

— Edward ... — Bella sussurrou, envolta pelo prazer. Queria mandá-lo parar, mas não tinha forças. Ela não sabia... Ninguém a ensinara... que seria tão íntimo, tão bonito e tão especial.

Enquanto Edward a beijava, foi tirando a roupa, e Bella não sentiu-se intimidada com o corpo masculino. Afinal montara essa cena na cabeça muitas vezes. Ajudou-o a tirar a camisa e passou as mãos delicadas nos pêlos finos que cobriam o peito musculoso.

Soltando um gemido de prazer, Edward beijou-a com mais paixão e alternava os lábios entre os seios, o ombro, pescoço e boca novamente, para delírio de Bella.

A língua dele começou a explorar cada centímetro de seu corpo, descendo em direção à calcinha. Com as mãos, ele rasgou o cetim e Bella excitou-se mais ainda com o barulho do tecido caro sendo rompido, num gesto de incontrolável paixão e urgência.

Edward , afastou as pernas dela com delicadeza e beijou o triângulo de veludo que cobria seu mais profundo desejo.

— Não — ela implorou. Mas suas pernas tremiam, desmentindo a negativa automática.

— Oh, sim.

Ele sussurrou, quando encontrou o botãozinho latejante e começou a sugá-lo em movimentos carinhosos com a língua. Bella percebeu nesse momento que estava a um passo de não poder mais voltar a trás.

— Não! — repetiu ela, com mais vigor. Embora protestasse novamente, era tarde demais.

Sentindo ondas de desejo invadirem-na, Bella segurou os cabelos de Edward e gemeu de prazer.

Ele tomou-a nos braços e Bella beijou-lhe os mamilos com ardor. Suas mãos desceram a fim de tocá-lo tão intimamente como ele fizera. A respiração presa no meio da garganta denunciava a delícia de tocar um homem pela primeira vez.

Bella sentia-se nas nuvens e, ainda repetindo os passos dele, levou a boca ao membro rígido, sugando-o delicadamente.

— Não — disse Edward . — Eu não quero substituições, minha querida. Não na primeira vez. Sonhei com este momento muito tempo para desejar outra coisa se não você, Isabella.

— Mas você fez comigo, por que não? Edward estava surpreso com as palavras dela.

— Não era para acontecer, mas você é muito provocante. — E então beijou-a novamente. — Oh, Deus,você é deslumbrante Isabella, _deslumbrante._ Ela estava deitada por cima dele, roçando o corpo em naquele corpo tão experiente. Mas nada disso importa. A paixão que sentia era arrebatadora, o desejo percorria suas veias em ondas quentes e sentiu que morreria se não fosse tomada. E apenas um leve movimento de encaixe os separava da intimidade final. Ela pressionou as pernas nos quadris de Edward e ele entendeu o que ela tinha em mente.

— Feiticeira... minha linda feiticeira.

Ele sussurrava entre beijos, enquanto o ato de amor era consumado.

Bella acordou e demorou alguns segundos para se lembrar onde estava. Mas uma respiração profunda ao seu lado forçou-a a se virar e ela viu Edward dormindo.

Não queria acordá-lo. Aquela noite fora muito além das suas expectativas quanto ao sexo. Tudo o que imaginara a vida toda resumia-se a pouco mais do que beijos molhados. Bella sentia-se bem. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes haviam feito amor, e cada uma delas fora especial e um aprendizado. Desejou murmurar doces palavras no ouvido dele, dizer que era o homem mais maravilhoso do mundo, que o adorava. Queria inventar apelidos e fazer ovos mexidos no café da manhã. Isabella estava apaixonada!

No minuto seguinte, ela lembrou o que Edward dissera sobre ser apenas uma noite. Não podia esperar que ele sentisse a mesma coisa. Que logo estaria indo a uma joalheria ou comprando panelas e louças! E, de repente, outro pensamento veio a sua mente como um furacão. O carro. O seu carro!

O esporte vermelho estava parado naquela hora, em frente mansão Brockbank, chamando atenção de todos e comprovando que ela não dormira em casa.

Sem fazer nenhum movimento brusco, olhou o rádio relógio, por cima de Edward . A luz vermelha piscava indicando que eram quatro horas da manhã.

O melhor a fazer era ir embora para Londres naquele momento. Se alguém a visse diria que bebera demais e caíra no sono.

Edward deixara bem claro que uma noite seria suficiente e Bella não queria afastar-se dele nunca mais. Ir embora era a atitude mais digna que poderia ter, pois não suportaria ouvi-lo dizer adeus. E o orgulho não a deixaria implorar para vê-lo novamente.

Cuidadosamente, ela levantou da cama e começou a procurar as peças de roupa jogadas pelo chão. Vestiu o sutiã e o vestido por cima. Embaixo de uma cadeira estava a calcinha rasgada e Bella corou, quando um turbilhão de emoções a invadiu. Uma virgem poderia sentir tudo aquilo? Poderia ficar tão excitada na primeira vez? Pensava ela, enquanto calçava os sapatos.

— Mande-me a conta.

Isabella olhou para a enorme cama de casal e deparou-se com dois olhos cinzentos, fitando-a profundamente.

— Conta? Do que está falando?

Edward colocou os braços por baixo da cabeça e continuou.

— Mande-me a conta da calcinha. Devo dizer que não tenho o hábito de rasgar lingeries no corpo das mulheres, mas você acende o pior em mim, Isabella.

Bella estava horrorizada e triste, ao constatar que tudo o que sonhara nos dez minutos atrás fora pura imaginação de sua mente fértil. Era óbvio que Edward Cullen não assumiria nenhum tipo de compromisso com ela.

— O sentimento é mútuo. Eu o odeio, Edward .

— Não tanto quanto eu _me_ odeio, querida. Mas como lhe disse, o que tivemos juntos, tem pouco a ver com gostar um do outro.

Envergonhada e arrasada, Bella afastou-se e Edward a chamou.

— O quê?

— Ainda não tivemos tempo de falar sobre a noite passada. E... Como posso dizer isso sem ser ofensivo? Em vista da nossa pressa em consumar o ato, presumo que tenha tomado os devidos cuidados contraceptivos.

Seu coração parou de bater momentaneamente e um grito foi abafado a tempo. A vontade de morrer era eminente. Bem, pensou, tanto fazia, já contara a pior de todas as mentiras para ele. Que o odiava. Uma a mais não seria problema.

— Naturalmente — respondeu num tom gelado.

Ao sair, pegou a bolsa em cima de uma mesa e dirigiu para Londres como se o demônio a perseguisse.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Isabella deitou-se na cama, esperando o enjoo passar. Lá fora os pássaros cantavam na linda tarde de abril. James concordara que ela começasse trabalhar bem cedo e fosse embora às três ou quatro horas, quando os enjoos ficavam insuportáveis.

O médico dissera que a náusea e os vômitos melhorariam quando ela entrasse no segundo trimestre, mas estava com quase cinco meses de gravidez e nada de melhorarem.

Ela lembrou de quando descobrira que estava grávida.

Naquela noite da festa, Bella chegou em casa sofrendo muito e prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais veria Edward Cullen, mas o Natal chegaria logo e não poderia de maneira alguma deixar sua mãe sozinha.

Então, voltara à Woolton para passar as festas e, felizmente, Edward não aparecera. Tinha retornado para a França no dia seguinte ao do noivado.

Uma semana depois do ano novo, ela começou sentir-se diferente e apesar de não ter experiência nesses assuntos, de alguma maneira, sabia que estava grávida.

Descobrira numa sexta-feira e os dois dias seguintes passados na cama, pensando sobre esse acontecimento que mudaria sua vida para sempre.

Decidira então, não contar nada a Edward . Afinal, ele mesmo deixara claro que o que acontecera fora somente uma química entre dois corpos. Não havia razão para contar.

Além do mais, Bella duvidava que Edward se importaria com o bebê da mulher que ele mais odiava. E não precisaria de dinheiro, pois daria o bebê para a adoção.

O médico ficara surpreso. A adoção era uma medida radical demais, traumática para a mãe que depois de carregar um bebê nove meses na barriga o mandaria embora. A outra solução do doutor fora o aborto, mas Bella nem pensou na hipótese de matar o filho de Edward .

Por outro lado, trazer uma criança ao mundo só com um dos pais era injusto. Faria o melhor pelo bebê, teria uma gravidez saudável e quando ele nascesse, o daria para uma família estruturada, que pudesse sustentá-lo e amá-lo.

Com exceção do médico e de James, ninguém mais sabia. Principalmente sua mãe. Não fazia sentido contar a ela que seria avó somente de um feto na barriga e depois esse ser pequenino iria embora para sempre. James estava sendo um grande amigo e Bella só lhe pedira dois favores. O primeiro era que não falasse com ela sobre o bebê de maneira alguma, pois isso só o tornaria mais real e mais difícil de desligar-se dele. E não aceitaria presentinhos também, pela mesma razão.

Isabella descansou por uma hora, até o enjoo passar, então levantou-se e tomou um demorado banho. Ao chegar na cozinha para comer alguma coisa, ouviu a campainha tocar e abriu a porta sem perguntar quem era. O sangue subiu ao seu rosto ao se deparar com Edward em pessoa.

Ele estava vestido formalmente, mas o cabelo parecia desalinhado e a gravata frouxa.

— Posso entrar?

O coração de Bella batia descompassado e ela respirou fundo, antes de responder no mesmo tom gelado.

— Por quê? Duvido que tenhamos algo a dizer um para o outro.

— Conversar nunca foi nosso forte, não é, Isabella? Ela começou a fechar a porta, mas Edward colocou o pé no batente, impedindo-a de ir adiante.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? Tire esse maldito pé da minha porta. Agora!

— Eu disse que gostaria de entrar.

— E eu disse...

Edward empurrou a porta, entrou e fechou-a atrás de si, para surpresa de Bella. Ele foi até a sala e sentou-se no sofá de veludo cru, ao lado do enorme vaso de azaleias.

— Seu apartamento é muito elegante, apesar de você ter um gosto diferente, mas isso eu já sabia, Isabella.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que morasse na França.

— Morava, mas me mudei.

— Para a Inglaterra?

— Para ser mais exato, mudei-me para Londres.

— Mas por quê?

— Tenho negócios aqui. O que pensou?

— Ainda não entendi o que faz aqui. O que quer? Edward sorriu, e olhou-a nos olhos como se estivesse zombando dela.

— Depende do que me oferecer.

Bella percebeu então por que ele estava diferente. Edward havia bebido. Não parecia bêbado, mas um pouco fora de controle. Céus! Ele não poderia saber da criança, de jeito nenhum!

— Você andou bebendo.

— É... é verdade. Bebendo para esquecer a vagabunda que tive o desprazer de conhecer.

— Veio aqui para me insultar?

As emoções de Bella estavam misturadas. Ela odiava aquele homem arrogante, mas ao mesmo tempo o desejava. Queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

— Vim ver como você está.

Ele riu, e um frio percorreu a espinha dela.

— E já vi. Você está péssima. Terrível.

— Muito obrigada.

Isabella estava enjoada por mais de quatro meses, e ao invés de ganhar peso com a gravidez, emagrecera. Sua pele perdera a cor e a roupa branca que usava não ajudava muito. O médico dissera que muitas mulheres perdem peso nessa fase e que era perfeitamente normal.

— Você está muito bem — disse ela, tentando parecer natural.

— Estou? Quando percebeu isso, Isabella? Quando me deixou nu na cama, ainda desejando-a? Sua consciência está limpa? Consegue dormir?

— Aconteceu, Edward. Agora o melhor que temos a fazer é esquecer, concorda?

— E se eu não concordar?

Ignorando a pergunta dele, Bella fitou-o, odiando seu coração disparado.

— Aceita um café, antes de ir?

— Não, não aceito café nenhum. Sabe muito bem o que eu quero. _Você!_

Bella não sabia mais o que pensar. Seu corpo parecia ter se desligado de sua mente e respondia com força total às palavras de Edward.

— Não consigo parar de desejá-la, Isabella, sabia disso? Não importa o que eu faça, o desejo não vai embora. Acontece com você também, não?

Ele estava em pé e beijava o pescoço dela delicadamente enquanto falava. As mãos acariciavam-lhe os seios e então, tomando-a nos braços, beijou-a na boca. Um beijo longo e sensual, despertando novamente em Bella sensações que pensara ter esquecido.

Num minuto, ela também o acariciava. Conhecia o corpo de Edward, assim como ele conhecia o seu. Apenas uma noite fora suficiente para memorizar cada centímetro. E agora estavam à alguns passos de reviver tudo.

Com cinco meses de gravidez, a mulher já apresenta uma pequena barriga, mas como tinha emagrecido, a sua era quase imperceptível, pensou Bella. Mas não para ela e certamente Edward perceberia também! Além do mais, usava um tamanho maior de sutiã e as vezes até dormia com ele de tanto que seus seios doíam e incharam. Ele perceberia na hora que os visse...

Bella empurrou-o e endireitou a postura. Teria que tirá-lo de lá. Rapidamente.

— Então, o que a fez mudar de ideia?

— Mudar de ideia? Você é muito arrogante mesmo! Não mudei de idéia coisa nenhuma.

— Não? Bem, não era o que o seu corpo estava me dizendo.

— Qualquer que seja a mensagem que lhe transmiti, Ignore-a!

\- Oh, Isabella, não seja hipócrita, você é muito Inteligente para isso.

— Quero que vá agora. Por favor.

— Não irei, enquanto não disser por que vim até aqui. - Mal posso esperar.

Ela disse dirigindo-se a janela, para tentar ficar o mais longe possível daquele homem.

— Tenho uma proposta para você.

— Outra proposta? Espero que não seja dinheiro desta vez.

— Não, não é dinheiro — ele respondeu pausadamente.

— Pode dizer, estou ouvindo.

— Quero vê-la.

— Me ver? Para quê?

— Para fazermos o que você quiser. Teatro, cinema, jantar, piqueniques aos fins de semana. Você sabe essas coisas que homens e mulheres costumam fazer juntos.

— E cama? Está esquecendo da cama.

— Oh, não, Isabella, eu certamente não esqueci da cama.

Pela primeira vez, Bella agradeceu por estar grávida, assim o bebê poderia protegê-la da própria estupidez. Ainda tinha um pouco de orgulho.

— Desculpe, mas não estou interessada. Edward fez uma cara de quem não entendeu. Ele não estava acostumado a receber não como resposta. Bella não sabia se ele tentaria beijá-la novamente para fazê-la mudar de idéia. Mas provavelmente não, pois a campainha tocou. Bella atendeu e era James, com rosas. Rosas vermelhas.

— Vi essas flores e não resisti...

Ele parou ao perceber o olhar de Bella, que agora sabia como se livrar de Edward para sempre.

— Oh, querido! São lindas, mas você não devia... Está me mimando demais! — ela exclamou, dando o braço para o chefe. — Venha conhecer um velho amigo meu. — Edward, este é James Britton, meu chefe. James, apresento-lhe Edward Cullen.

Os dois apertaram as mãos, mas o clima não era dos mais agradáveis.

— Sinto não podermos conversar, estou de saída. Isabella, adeus.

Bella sentiu que Edward iria embora para sempre, como ela desejava e um pânico tomou conta de seu corpo.

— Até mais — gritou, quase em desespero.

Ela acompanhou-o até a porta disposta a contar toda a verdade, mas Edward a encarou subitamente com aquele olhar de desdém, que já conhecia tão bem.

— Seu chefe? Está fazendo um grande trabalho, não? Diga-me... o querido James sabe que você estava me tocando minutos antes de sua chegada? Ele deve confiar muito em você ou ser muito estúpido. Ou ambos.

— Como se atreve? Não permitirei que insulte James!

— E você quem estou insultando, _doçura._

— Vá embora!

— Não se preocupe, estou indo. — Edward beijou-a na boca breve, mas profundamente. — Obrigado por refrescar minha memória.

James foi ao encontro de Isabella e, sem dizer uma palavra, abraçou-a, confortando-a das lágrimas que escorriam dos enormes olhos azuis.

— Está tudo bem — ele disse, finalmente.

— Não está, James. Nunca vai ficar tudo bem...

— Ele é o pai do bebê, não é?

— Sim. — Bella não precisava mentir para James e já estava farta de tantas estórias.

— Eu não sabia que você conhecia Edward Cullen. Quantos outro presidentes de multinacionais você guarda na manga, mocinha?

— Eu... Ai, James!

Bella colocou a mão no abdome e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas novamente.

— Oh meu Deus, o que está acontecendo? Ela sorria para o chefe, atordoada.

— Eu senti!

— Sentiu o quê?

— O bebê! James, o bebê acabou de se mexer!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

A campainha tocou e Bella demorou para atendê-la. Sentia-se uma baleia. Faltavam somente quatro semanas para dar à luz e estava enorme! Fora a dificuldade para se locomover e se abaixar...

Depois daquela perda de peso no começo da gravidez, Bella só engordara e o médico brincou com ela dizendo que se não tivesse visto a ultrassonografia, apostaria em gêmeos.

James insistira para que instalasse um olho mágico na porta e ao olhar através dele, Bella constatou horrorizada que era Edward .

Encostando-se na parede, respirou fundo, imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo lá novamente. Mas isso não importava. Edward a deixara em paz, durante esses quatro meses, e o vital naquele momento era que não a visse em hipótese alguma.

A campainha tocou novamente e Bella decidiu ignorá-la, mas a voz masculina penetrou em seus ouvidos.

— Eu sei que está em casa, Isabella. Vi seu carro estacionado e a vizinha me disse que sempre descansa a tarde. Não me importa se James está aí, ou não, pois não vou embora enquanto não a vir.

O que o pobre James tinha a ver com isso, pensou ela, quase caindo na gargalhada. Aliás, seria de causar riso, se não fosse tão penoso!

— Você é a última pessoa no mundo que eu gostaria de ver. Vá embora e leve consigo suas insinuações doentias!

— Você não vai mesmo me deixar entrar?

— Não!

— Então, terei que derrubar essa linda porta. Que pena...

— Pois tente! A polícia estará aqui tão rápido que...

— Foi sua mãe quem me enviou até aqui.

— Minha mãe? Por que ela faria isso?

— O motivo é simples. Está preocupada com você.

— Mas não há nada para se preocupar!

Bella fechou os olhos. Estava envergonhada pelo fato de ter mentido para a mãe. Ela telefonava sempre e escrevia, mas parou de ir a Woolton quando não dava mais para disfarçar a barriga. Inventara que estava trabalhando em Paris nos fins de semana. Mas odiava viver mentindo, ainda mais para a própria mãe, a quem amava tanto.

— Ela lhe disse por que ficou tão preocupada? Estou ótima. — continuou Bella, secamente.

— O fato de não ver a filha por quatro meses pode ser uma resposta? Agora... vai me deixar entrar ou não?

— Não! Ligarei para ela esta noite.

— Eu prometi à Renée que lhe entregaria um pacote pessoalmente.

— Pacote?

— É seu presente de aniversário. Ah! e tem uma carta também.

— Não pode deixá-los no chão, em frente à porta?

— perguntou ela, desesperada, pensando que logo não teria mais nenhum argumento. — Eu não quero vê-lo, Edward , entende?

— Sim, eu entendo. Está bem, farei o que me pediu. O pacote está aqui no chão. Mas lembre-se que dei minha palavra à sua mãe. Prometa que vai vê-la.

— Eu prometo — respondeu Bella, num fio de voz, desejando que ele fosse embora o mais depressa possível.

Isabella esperou um momento e espiou pelo olho mágico. Não havia nem sinal de Edward, então ela abriu a porta e abaixou-se cuidadosamente para pegar o pacote marrom. Era extremamente difícil fazer certos movimentos com aquela barriga!

Ao se levantar, segurando as costas, Bella quase desmaiou ao se deparar com dois olhos cinzentos fitando-a em desespero. Edward escondera-se no elevador e agora segurava-a firmemente mas com cuidado.

— Santo Deus! — ele sussurrou. — Então é por isso! É por isso. Santo Deus!

As pernas de Bella perdiam as forças e Edward passou o braço pela cintura dela. A vizinha olhava os dois, sem esconder a curiosidade.

— Você está bem?

— Quero entrar — ela respondeu e caminhou para dentro do apartamento, ouvindo os passos e respiração de Edward atrás de si.

Sentou-se numa cadeira e preparou-se para dar explicações, que ele certamente pediria. O suor escorria-lhe pela testa e Bella respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões de ar.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Edward, perdendo a calma.

— Acho... acho que é o bebê.

Ela não acreditava, não poderia entrar em trabalho de parto justamente agora! Ainda faltavam quatro semanas. Bella colocou as mãos na barriga e olhou para o relógio, cronometrando as contrações.

Edward era a última pessoa que desejava que estivesse ao seu lado, mas ela sentia-se ridiculamente segura ao lado daquela figura forte e máscula.

— O que quer que eu faça? — ele a fitava, atônito.

— Telefone para a enfermeira do consultório, o número está na mesinha. Eu preciso... Ai!

Bella teve outra contração, mais forte e somente dois minutos depois da primeira.

Por um momento Edward hesitou, então ajudou-a a sentar no sofá, onde era mais confortável e telefonou para a enfermeira, ouvindo tudo com atenção. Ele olhou para o relógio.

— Dois minutos, e está regular — disse para a mulher do outro lado da linha.

Então ele também estava cronometrando, pensou Bella. Uma nova contração a obrigou acalmar-se e apoiar a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

— A ambulância está a caminho — disse Edward, desligando o telefone. — Onde está a mala que levará para o hospital? A enfermeira disse que já está pronta.

— Está no quarto, dentro do armário à esquerda — explicou ela, num esforço sobre-humano.

Ele voltou logo depois. Sua face estava distorcida aproximou-se dela.

— Deseja que eu ligue para alguém?

— Quem, por exemplo?

— Sua mãe.

— Não. Ela não sabe — sussurrou Isabella.

— Posso perceber.

— Edward ... Não diga nada a ela, por favor!

— Por que eu diria? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Ou será que tenho, Isabella?

— Não.

Bella fechou os olhos, agradecendo por ele não ter perguntado quem era o pai da criança. E nem poderia imaginar que era dele, pois Edward não sabia que estava um mês adiantada e provavelmente pensaria que era de outro e que ela costumava passar uma noite só com os homens! Agora não adiantava mais tentar explicar.

— Pegue um copo de água, por favor?

— Acho que não deveria tomar água.

— Por que não?

— Bem, e se eles tiverem que dar anestesia?

— Pelo amor de Deus! Só estou tendo um bebê, por que me dariam anestesia?

— Calma. Fique calma, sim?

Edward foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma tigela de água e uma toalha limpa. Depois de molhar o tecido, passou-o na boca de Isabella, que sorriu para ele, satisfeita.

— Isso é bom, obrigada.

Ao ouvir a sirene da ambulância, Bella tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu.

— Fique aí mesmo, eles trarão uma cadeira de rodas.

Ela obedeceu e sentiu-se muito bem sendo empurrada. Aquela barriga não a deixava fazer mais nada...

— Vai ficar tudo bem, não vai? — perguntou Edward preocupado, para o enfermeiro da ambulância.

O rapaz sorriu.

— Não se preocupe, senhor, ela me parece ótima. A julgar pela minha experiência, é sempre o pai que não aguenta a emoção. Você terá um filho ou filha saudável antes mesmo que possa piscar, senhor!

Bella queria dizer que Edward não era o pai, mas uma máscara de oxigênio a impediu e o cheiro do gás fez a dor passar.

— Pode subir atrás, senhor.

Edward entrou na ambulância e sentou-se ao lado de Bella.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ela, um pouco sonolenta.

— Estou indo com você.

— Edward ...

— Não pode ficar sozinha, Isabella. Permanecerei ao seu lado.

Ela olhou para o rosto másculo, tão atraente e preocupado, e sentiu vontade de tocá-lo e contar... Não apenas sobre o bebê, mas também... Então, segurou-lhe a mão.

— Edward ... — ela sussurrou, mas outra contração, mais forte do que todas as anteriores, fez suas pupilas dilatarem de dor.

Com toda a firmeza, o enfermeiro pediu para ela não falar nada e respirar fundo.

A ambulância estacionou no hospital e transferiram-na para uma cama com rodas. Edward acompanhou-a pelos corredores, segurando sua mão, firmemente, e enxugando-lhe o suor da testa. Bella imaginou estar com a aparência horrível. Quase riu ao se dar conta de sua preocupação com algo tão fútil em um momento daqueles!

Ela foi levada para um quarto bonito, e lembrou que era a parte nova da maternidade. O médico veio ao seu encontro.

— Por favor, me dê uma anestesia — implorou ela.

— Anestesia? Não, querida, é muito tarde para isso. Concentre-se na respiração que treinamos e, a qualquer momento, pedirei para você começar a fazer força e empurrar.

— Edward ...

— Não fale, guarde suas forças para o bebê, eu estou aqui e não vou deixá-la.

Não dava mais tempo para contar, o médico e as enfermeiras estavam preparados e diziam para ela fazer força constante, que logo estaria tudo bem. Ela começou a empurrar o bebê para fora e, num minuto longo como a eternidade, ouviu o choro agudo da criança.

— É uma menina! Uma linda menininha — murmurou Edward em seu ouvido.

Isabella não mais segurou o choro e o bebê foi colocado em seu seio. Pela primeira vez, ela experimentava a sensação mais estranha e mais forte, de estar completamente exausta e mesmo assim, maravilhosamente poderosa e triunfante.

— E o papai pode segurá-la em um minuto — disse a enfermeira, sorrindo.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Bella olhou para os cabelos negros da pequena vida em seu colo. Não iria explicar nada agora.

— Ela é saudável e perfeita, — continuou a moça — e tem um bom peso, considerando um mês de adiantamento. Você mudou de ideia sobre a adoção, agora que está junto com o pai dela?

Bella olhou para Edward e percebeu imediatamente que ele sabia que era o pai.

— Adoção? — perguntou ele, sem disfarçar o horror.

A enfermeira estava embaraçada e virou-se para lavar as mãos, sentindo que falara demais.

— Adoção? — ele repetiu, agora com um olhar furioso.

— Sim, minha intenção é dá-la para adoção.

— Entendo — disse Edward , num tom de voz que congelou o sangue de Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

 **Bella** não sabia o que fazer. Estava apreensiva devido ao olhar de Edward, desaprovando seu comportamento.

— Vou deixá-la descansar agora. Volto mais tarde — sentenciou ele, com segurança.

Aliviada sem a presença ameaçadora ao seu lado, ela amamentou o bebê e as duas dormiram. Depois, comeu um sanduíche de ricota e uma xícara de chá. As enfermeiras ajudaram-na a tomar banho e pentearam seu cabelo.

— Tem que estar bonita para o namorado — disse uma delas. — Não consigo afastar as estagiárias do quarto. Elas querem vê-lo novamente. Que homem! Você não tem mais nenhum desses em casa?

Bella tentou sorrir, mas não teve sucesso. Ela suspirou e a enfermeira passou a mão em seus cabelos.

— Está se sentindo um pouco triste, não está? Não preocupe, querida, é normal nessas condições — confessou a moça, abaixando-se para olhar o bebezinho. — Já decidiu que nome dar a ela?

Isabella discutira essa questão com o médico. Na verdade, não importava o nome, pois os pais adotivos certamente o mudariam. Mesmo se a chamasse de Geórgia ou Alicia, dois nomes que adorava, sua filha acabaria crescendo como Anne ou Mary.

Ela adormeceu novamente e ao acordar, viu Edward parado ao pé da cama, estudando a criança que dormia no berço. Sua face mostrava dúvida e ao mesmo tempo carinho.

— Edward... — ela começou a falar, mas um olhar frio, impediu-a de continuar.

— Guarde para você o que pretendia dizer. Eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma de suas mentiras. Ela é minha filha, não é?

— Edward... — Bella estava sem coragem de contar a verdade e, ao mesmo tempo, ansiando por isso.

— _Não_ é?

Bella sentou-se na cama e colocou os travesseiros nas costas.

— Sim, ela é sua.

Mesmo já desconfiando, a confissão de Bella foi um choque para Edward. Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se não acreditasse. Seus olhos estavam cheios de raiva e dor.

— E você sabia o tempo todo! — exclamou ela, subitamente enxergando a verdade. — Por que não disse alguma coisa?

— Sei que sua opinião sobre mim não é das melhores, Isabella, mas não tenho o hábito de discutir paternidade quando uma mulher está em trabalho de parto. — Ele continuou, com a voz seca: — Por favor, me diga que não pretende dá-la para a adoção.

— S-sim, eu pretendo. — Ela não conseguia controlar o tremor dos lábios ao falar.

— Meu Deus — ele sussurrou. — Sempre pensei que meu julgamento a seu respeito não pudesse cair **ainda** mais, mas eu estava errado. Primeiro, foi a troca do meu irmão por um punhado de dinheiro e agora isso... — Edward balançava a cabeça, chocado e cheio de ódio. — Que direito você tem de me esconder que eu seria pai?

Então, ele olhou para a criança e sua face suavizou-se instantaneamente.

— Ainda me pergunta que direito eu tinha? Você acabou com todos os direitos, quando me ofereceu aquela noite. Se pode se lembrar, você não viu a hora de me perguntar se eu havia usado algum contraceptivo e eu nem pensei nisso!

— Você nem pensou, porque estava louca por mim.

— Sim, eu estava louca por você, Edward, como diz dessa maneira majestosa e arrogante. Mas não é novidade, você é muito bom na cama.

Edward mordeu o lábio superior e segurou-se para não responder ao cinismo de Bella. Afinal, ela dera à luz, apenas quatro horas atrás.

— Por que eu deveria lhe contar sobre o bebê se ela foi fruto de uma noite só?

— Você também usa as palavras majestosa e arrogantemente.

Isabella se rendeu, não sabia qual era objetivo daquela discussão. E permaneceu calada.

— Posso segurá-la?

As lágrimas quase escorriam de seu rosto e ela viu Edward abaixar-se no berço e colocar a filha no colo com extremo cuidado.

Ele balançava o corpo para frente e para trás e parecia não ter notado o jeito que tinha com o bebê. Apesar de ser alto e forte, segurava aquela criança com amor e sensibilidade.

— Bem, decidiu-se sobre o nome?

— Não podemos falar disso outra hora, Edward?

— Não tenho a intenção de cansá-la e não demorarei. O negócio permanecerá em bases imparciais.

Sobre o que aquele maluco estaria falando agora? pensou Bella.

— Terei de viajar por alguns dias e desejo acertar alguns detalhes antes de ir. Detalhes como o nome dela.

— Não importa o nome da criança, pois os pais adotivos provavelmente o mudarão.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — A voz dele agora era doce, mas triste.

— Porque não acho justo ficar com ela...

— Justo para quem? Para você ou para ela?

— Que chances essa criança teria? Filha de mãe solteira que precisa trabalhar o dia inteiro e quem sabe até fazer hora extra para sustentá-la. Ficar o dia todo com uma babá, nunca me ver, mal me dando também a chance de vê-la, pois quando chegasse em casa estaria tão cansada que...

— Sua egoísta e mentirosa! Como ousa considerar essa hipótese?

— Como ousa _você_ me acusar de mentirosa e egoísta? Como tem a audácia de falar sobre direitos? Que direito tem de tentar me dar lições de moral? Se quer saber, eu estava tentando fazer o melhor para o bebê. Pensei que dois pais fossem melhor que um só.

— Mas ela tem dois pais.

— O que está sugerindo?

— Não estou sugerindo nada no momento, estou apenas confirmando um fato. Mas uma coisa é certa, Isabella... a minha filha não será dada para adoção. Nem que eu tenha de brigar com você nos tribunais.

O bebê começou a chorar tão alto, que Isabella pediu-a de volta, em desespero. Era fome e, assim que encontrou o seio da mãe, começou a sugá-lo.

— Preciso partir a negócios por alguns dias, não há meios de evitar — disse Edward, calmamente, aproximando-se da cabeceira da cama.

— Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

— Ah, tem sim, Isabella, e muito! Não se atreva a dar essa criança. Instruirei meus advogados para agirem por mim. Você não tem chance contra minha causa.

— Causa? Do que está falando? O que planeja fazer?

— Adotá-la. Este é meu plano, já que não a deseja. E outra coisa, vamos escolher um nome antes que eu vá. Não aguento mais chamá-la de _"ela"._ Tem algum em mente?

— Por que me consultar? Sou apenas a sua mãe.

— E mães lutam para ficar com seus filhos e não para mandá-los embora. Então, que nomes sugere?

Bella percebeu novamente que não adiantaria discutir com Edward e, além de tudo, estava cansada demais para isso.

— Eu gosto de Geórgia ou de Alicia.

— Gosto de Geórgia também. Aliás, gosto muito.

A pequena Geórgia acabou de mamar e, quase instintivamente, Bella entregou-a a ele.

Sem ter nenhuma experiência, Edward trocou-lhe a fralda e colocou-a no berço, cobrindo-a com o minúsculo cobertor. Bella estava impressionada com a habilidade do pai de sua filha.

— Adeus, minha doce Geórgia. — Ele beijou o rostinho rosado da recém-nascida. — Vamos torcer para que você não cresça mentirosa igual à sua mãe.

E ele saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás, deixando Isabella aos prantos por reconhecer que amava aquele pedacinho de vida ao seu lado. Na verdade, desde a primeira mamada, quando Geórgia segurou seu seio com os dedinhos, ela soube que não deixaria a filha partir.

Isabella faria o impossível para permanecer ao lado daquela criança linda que tinha os cabelos negros do pai.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Isabella e Geórgia ficaram cinco dias no hospital. Os médicos disseram que era o procedimento normal com mães de primeira viagem, especialmente quanto a criança nascia prematura.

Ela dera a James uma fortuna para sair e comprar roupinhas de bebê. Ainda precisava de muitas coisas, como o berço e lençóis, mas queria escolher pessoalmente. Ainda que tarde, estava apaixonada pela filha e muito segura de sua decisão.

Dois dias depois da partida de Edward para a França, um enorme urso de pelúcia cor de rosa foi entregue no hospital, com um cartão que dizia, "Para o bebê mais lindo do mundo. Com amor do papai."

Bella acabava de arrumar suas coisas para deixar o hospital, quando ele entrou. Ela vestia uma blusa curta com botões na frente para facilitar a amamentação e apenas o olhar de Edward provocou-lhe um arrepio e seus seios enrijeceram. Principalmente porque estava só de calcinha.

Durante os últimos cinco dias, tinha pensado demais sobre seu comportamento e reconhecera que estava errada em não participar a Edward o fato dele ser o pai de sua filha. Mas como fora longe demais, não sabia como dizer tudo isso a ele.

Edward era esperto e logo perceberia que Bella não tinha a intenção de dar Geórgia para adoção. Assim, eles poderiam passar a conviver pacificamente.

— Olá — ela disse, sorrindo.

— Oi, como ela está?

— Está ótima, eu é que estou um pouco cansada. Geórgia...

— Um carro está lhe esperando — interrompeu ele.

— Para quê?

— Para levá-la para casa, é claro, ou imaginou que eu permitiria que chamasse um táxi?

— Na verdade, James está vindo me buscar.

A expressão dele não se alterou.

— Então ele terá perdido a viagem, certo?

— Não entendi.

— Você vai comigo e ponto final. Agora, será que pode se vestir?

O autoritarismo de Edward continuava o mesmo, mas diante daqueles penetrantes olhos cinzentos, Bella não tinha escapatória.

— Então, vire-se de costas.

Edward riu e obedeceu. Ela vestiu uma saia creme e calçou os sapatos baixos. Por fim, disse-lhe que podia se virar e penteou os cabelos, sob o olhar dele.

— Quer carregá-la ou eu posso fazê-lo? — perguntou Edward, olhando delicadamente para a filha.

Bella lembrou-se da maneira suave com que ele lidava com o bebê e não teve coragem de negar aquele pedido.

— Pode carregá-la... se quiser.

Um bando de enfermeiras entrou no quarto, todas rindo e, ao mesmo tempo, agradecendo a Edward. Ele não havia apenas dado chocolates, champanhe, frutas e flores, como também um cheque generoso para o fundo beneficente. Bella assistiu a tudo e se incomodou com a pontada de ciúmes que surgia em seu coração.

No estacionamento, ela não encontrou o carro esporte dele, mas sim um imponente Bentley, com chofer. Havia um bebê conforto preso ao banco e Edward acomodou Geórgia nele.

— Eu achei que tinha um carro esporte preto — provocou ela.

— Tenho _também_ um esporte preto, este é apenas um entre os que possuo.

— E suponho que todos sejam equipados com bebês conforto.

— Todos os que não são esporte. Mandei instalar na semana passada, eles são muito práticos, não acha?

Bella entendeu o que ele tinha em mente. Planejava mesmo adotar Geórgia. Mas isso fora antes de sua decisão! Agora ela não queria mais se separar de sua filha.

— Edward...

— Não vamos começar o que será uma discussão difícil no carro, Isabella. É melhor esperarmos até chegar em casa.

Bella enfureceu-se e virou o rosto para a janela, a fim de não ter que encará-lo e brigar. Respirou fundo e sorriu.

— É muito gentil de sua parte nos dar uma carona.

— O prazer é todo meu.

Mas o carro não se dirigia a Hampstead. Logo, ela reconheceu sinais da parte oeste de Londres.

— Para onde estamos indo? — ela perguntou, receosa da resposta que iria ouvir.

— Para Kew.

— Por que Kew?

— É onde moro.

— Edward, eu quero ir para a _minha_ casa.

— Esse é outro detalhe que precisamos discutir, mas não agora.

Isabella decidiu calar-se e esperar. Logo chegaram à casa de Edward e ela ficou boquiaberta. Era uma mansão enorme, com um portão de ferro alto, que protegia a entrada, e o caminho de pedras que levava à porta era ladeado por flores e árvores.

Ao descer do carro, ela pode reparar mais no jardim e ficou encantada com a variedade de flores e plantas. Aquele lugar era um paraíso e Bella se perguntou se fora Edward o dono da ideia magnífica de transformar um terreno no meio da cidade, em uma obra prima da jardinagem.

Ele entrou na casa e Bella o seguiu, estupefata com a riqueza dos móveis, a amplitude dos cômodos, um berço quadrado imenso com várias bonecas sorridentes, espalhadas pela sala...

— O que está acontecendo, Edward? Por que me trouxe aqui? E o que fazem todos esses brinquedos pelo chão?

— Eu trouxe Geórgia para cá porque não havia nada para ela na sua casa. Nenhuma peça de roupa, nem um berço para ela poder dormir. Suponho que seja por que você pretende dá-la o mais rápido possível.

Isabella respirou fundo e segurou o braço dele.

— Eu quero explicar, Edward.

— Sinceramente, não estou interessado em suas explicações Entretanto, terá o direito de falar, depois que instalarmos Geórgia. Afinal, ela é a criatura mais importante dessa casa.

Não havia razão para discutir e Edward tinha toda a razão. Sem perder mais tempo, eles foram ao quarto do bebê, e lá havia uma moça bonita de cabelos loiros, com um impecável uniforme branco e bege.

— Olá, Irina. — Sorriu Edward. — Trouxemos o bebê para casa e gostaria que conhecesse a mãe dela, Isabella Swam.

Bella olhou para ele, pedindo uma explicação.

— Esta é Irina Hansford, a babá de Geórgia.

— Prazer em conhecê-la — disse a moça, apertando a mão de Bella, mas sem tirar os olhos de Edward.

A fúria de Bella crescia de maneira alarmante. Como Edward tivera a coragem de contratar uma babá sem consultá-la?

— Este é seu primeiro emprego, Irina?

— Não, eu trabalhei para um membro da família real até aceitar a proposta do sr. Nash.

— Quero falar com você, Edward, à sós — determinou ela, imperiosamente. —Já a amamentei, Irina. Ela pode tomar um banho antes de dormir e daqui a pouco eu volto para arrumá-la.

— Oh, não se preocupe, srta. Swam. Eu prefiro seguir meus próprios métodos, se não se importa.

Sufocando a raiva, Isabella deixou-as e, quando se viu sozinha com Edward, deixou vir à tona toda a sua fúria.

— Quem é essa garota?

— Ela foi muito bem recomendada. Trabalhou para um amigo meu durante muitos anos. É uma excelente pessoa, doce, carinhosa e com métodos antigos que eu aprovo totalmente.

— E que métodos são esses? — Bella não sabia se ficava satisfeita ou se estrangulava aquele homem arrogante. Edward pensara em tudo... mas não a consultara em nada!

— Alimentação nas horas certas, dormir nas horas certas, lidar com firmeza mas com muito amor.

— E quantos outros empregados você tem?

— Só uma faxineira e um jardineiro. Tem também a sra. Caithness que cozinha. Mas isso não diz respeito à você, não é Isabella?

— Podemos conversar agora,por favor? — perguntou ela, em desespero.

— Claro.

— Não acha que devia ter me consultado sobre contratar uma babá?

— Também acho que você não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Mas eu tenho.

Bella estava quase chorando e abaixou a cabeça para Edward não perceber. Mas ele segurou-lhe o queixo carinhosamente.

— Você está pálida, por que não se senta no sofá para continuarmos a conversa? Aceita um copo de vinho?

Ela adoraria, mas passara tanto tempo evitando álcool, cigarro e até a companhia de fumantes, que agora era difícil voltar à realidade.

— Eu adoraria, mas será que posso? Por estar amamentando Geórgia...

Ele fitou-a um pouco surpreso e depois respondeu que um copo não faria mal algum.

— Espere aqui, enquanto abro a garrafa. Edward voltou momentos depois com duas taças de cristal e uma garrafa finíssima. Ele serviu e admirou a coloração que a bebida ganhava com a luz da lareira.

Isabella olhou para aquela figura máscula e impenetrável à sua frente e lembrou-se da noite de amor que haviam tido. A expressão do rosto dele quando dissera que a achava linda estava muito viva em sua mente.

Desde o primeiro dia em que se conheceram, Bella construíra uma muralha em torno de si, a fim de se proteger de Edward. E fizera de tudo para ele odiá-la, com todo sucesso. Só que agora precisava reverter tudo e provar que era capaz de dar uma boa educação e carinho para a filha deles.

— Aqui está seu vinho — disse ele, interrompendo os devaneios de Bella. — Eu disse que pretendia falar com meus advogados e falei. Eles...

Isabella começou a tremer e colocou a taça de vinho na mesa de centro, quase fazendo-a derramar.

— Edward, por favor! Antes de dizer qualquer coisa sobre advogados, eu queria que soubesse que tive muito tempo para pensar e, bem... mudei de ideia e não quero dar Geórgia para adoção.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

— Sei... — ele tomou mais um gole de vinho e continuou. — E o que a fez mudar de ideia tão de repente? Ou é apenas para me distanciar de minha filha?

— Eu não sabia o que sentiria por ela, acho que fui muito egoísta e má querendo dá-la para adoção.

— E agora o que pretende fazer?

— Bem, tenho que falar com James primeiro. Precisamos conversar e talvez ele permita que eu trabalhe nó meio período...

— E se ele não permitir?

— Estou apostando em uma resposta afirmativa as, se não der certo, terei que repensar minha carreirae minha vida. Sou jovem, adaptável e aceitarei o importa qual o trabalho para sustentar minha filha. Estou preparada para isso.

—Mas não foi justamente _isso_ que a levou a decidir dar Geórgia no começo? — ele perguntou com um toque de provocação.

— Você sabe que foi, mas quem sabe agora entenda que eu só estava pensando nos interesses do bebê. Deste modo, será pior para ela sob o ponto de vista financeiro, mas emocionalmente... Não há argumentos, não posso me separar de minha filha.

— E eu? Onde _eu_ entro nesses planos?

— Ah, não tenho a menor intenção de negar seu acesso à ela.

— É muita generosidade de sua parte — disse ele, sarcástico. — Que tipo de acesso tem em mente?

— O normal.

— O normal? E o que ele significa essa magnífica concessão? Poderei ver minha filha nos fins de semana? Talvez até ficar com ela algumas semanas durante as férias de verão?

— Estou preparada para ser mais generosa do que isso.

— Bem, _eu_ não estou preparado para aceitar. Se você fosse dá-la para adoção eu iria adotá-la, não iria?

— Sim, mas agora isso não vai mais acontecer, _não_ e?

— É. E como não pretendo tirar uma criança da própria mãe e não tenho a intenção de ser um pai pela metade, só nos resta uma alternativa.

— E qual é essa alternativa? — perguntou ela, curiosa.

— Que ela tenha os dois pais.

— Mas como...?

— Só há uma maneira. — Edward estava sério., — Você tem de se casar comigo.

— E você _tem de_ estar brincando!

Ele serviu-se de mais vinho e depois sentou-se ao lado de Bella, fitando-a friamente. Tomou mais um gole da bebida, sempre mantendo a gélida calma.

— Está errada, Isabella, pois falo _muito_ a sério.

— Mas os homens não precisam mais se casar por causa disso. Antigamente era assim, mas nos dias de hoje é perfeitamente normal...

— Eu sei, mas imagine o sofrimento de nossas famílias. Sua mãe ainda vai saber que tem uma neta e certamente não a deixará em paz, enquanto não descobrir quem é o pai. E você terá que contar outra mentira...

— Eu... — ela tentou interromper, mas Edward balançou a cabeça negando-lhe a possibilidade de se exprimir.

— Não quero que a paternidade de Geórgia seja segredo para ninguém. E também não quero vê-la só nos fins de semana. Desejo estar envolvido com seu crescimento no dia-a-dia quero que ela tenha estabilidade tanto emocional, quanto financeira. E posso proporcionar isso.

— Parece estar esquecendo nossa antipatia mútua. Acha que esse detalhe não impede qualquer tipo de estabilidade?

— Depende de como acertaremos o casamento.

— Quer dizer, como se acerta a compra de uma empresa? — Isabella não conseguia acreditar naquela proposta.

— Por que não? Qualquer instituição funciona bem com dois sócios.

— E que tipo de sociedade planeja para nosso casamento?

— Terá toda a independência que desejar. As melhores babás, todo o tipo de empregados. Pode voltar a trabalhar assim que quiser.

— É muita generosidade de sua parte, Edward, mas o que você ganha com isso?

— Você será minha esposa e como tal terá que comparecer a certos jantares e eventos sociais comigo. Terá que viajar algumas vezes, pois tenho casas em vários lugares, mas nada disso atrapalhará sua carreira, eu prometo. Entretanto, meu maior lucro é estar presente na educação de Geórgia e poder ser um pai de verdade, dando-lhe amor todos os dias e sendo companheiro constante em sua vida.

Havia um assunto que não fora mencionado, mas permanecia entalado na garganta de Bella.

— E é só _isso?_

— Só _isso?_ Poderia ser mais específica?

— Você sabe exatamente o que quero dizer! — exclamou ela, corando.

— Eu sei? — perguntou ele, aproximando-se mais e passando o dedo na sobrancelha dela, como se fosse uma pintura.

— S-sim, sabe.

Bella estremeceu. Queria fazê-lo parar e ao mesmo tempo não tinha forças, pois reconhecia aquele toque sensual. Somente a ponta do dedo dele roçando em sua pele transmitia sensações para todos os nervos de seu corpo.

— Você tem — ele murmurou — sobrancelhas excepcionalmente lindas. Tão bem desenhadas, quase como seus lábios, que estão pedindo para serem beijados, não estão, Isabella?

A tentação era muito forte. O rosto dele tão perto, a boca... Bella fitou os olhos de Edward com desejo e paixão e ele entendeu o recado, porque beijou-a docemente.

Fechando os olhos, ela deixou-se levar por aquela conhecida sensação tão maravilhosa. O desejo corria dentro de suas veias, despertando-a para a vida. Passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e beijou-o com ardor e pressa. Suas pernas tremiam e seu corpo inteiro estremecia incontrolavelmente.

Edward aceitou aquele beijo furioso e sussurrou algo por entre lábios dela. O homem polido e controlado tinha desaparecido, dando lugar a um ser dominado pela paixão física do amor.

Edward desabotoou a camisa dela e, num minuto, os seios apareceram, enormes e transbordantes de leite. Ele tirou-lhe o sutiã e pousou os lábios no mamilo intumescido, fazendo movimentos circulares com a ponta da língua.

Isabella quase desmaiou de prazer e gemeu.

— Estou machucando-a?

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa. Nada a machucaria enquanto estivesse nos braços de Edward.

— Você gosta? — sussurrou ele. — Quer que eu faça novamente?

— Quero.

— Assim? — ele perguntou e passou a língua mais uma vez pelo mamilo.

— Assim mesmo — ela respondeu. — Oh, sim! Bella não conseguia mais se controlar. Mais tarde,talvez se arrependesse, mas agora queria entregar-se corpo e alma para ele.

Amava aquele homem. Começara a amá-lo desde a primeira vez que fora beijada por ele. Haviam dormido juntos uma única vez, mas fora o suficiente para produzirem um fruto desse amor. E agora queria tudo novamente. Queria ser tomada por ele, sem barreiras nom inibições.

— Toque-me, Isabella, toque-me.

O apelo na voz de Edward a excitou mais e ela sabia que tinha o poder de transformá-lo. Somente ela conseguia excitá-lo daquela maneira doentia e passional. Colocou a mão no peito dele, tocando seu mamilo por cima da camisa enquanto as mãos dele já encontravam a meia calça.

— Agora toque-me como irei tocá-la — ele ordenou com a voz aveludada.

E Isabella não se negou a aceder, deslizando a mão para encontrar a firmeza de seu sexo. E sim, ele a desejava muito.

Edward deitou-se por cima dela beijando-a e Bella abriu os lábios para convidá-lo ao amor.

— Aqui, não, vamos lá para cima. A Irina pode...

Irina? O nome soou nos ouvidos de Bella. Só a menção da babá a fez lembrar-se da realidade. Ela afastou-se rapidamente, em direção ao outro lado do sofá. Seus olhos estavam baixos, pois não conseguia encará-lo. Ainda ardia de desejo e sabia que bastaria um olhar apenas para derreter-se novamente. Então, ela tentou abotoar o sutiã, mas suas mãos tremiam e não encaixava o fecho.

— Posso ajudar?

Edward não estava bravo e isso a irritou ainda mais, porque ela estava! Qualquer homem estaria. Sem responder, Bella conseguiu se acertar com a lingerie e vestiu a camisa calmamente.

— Agora, sobre o que estávamos falando?

— Não seja obtuso, Edward. Ele deu um tapa na própria testa, como se tivesse recuperado subitamente a memória.

— Eureca! Acabei de me lembrar. Debatíamos sobre "só _isso"._ E suponho que deseje saber se vou requisitá-la em minha cama à noite? Bem, acho que demonstramos efetivamente qual é a resposta.

Bella sentiu vontade de bater nele com toda força mas, no momento, sentia-se em uma posição de inferioridade e não convinha ousar.

— Você não atreva a falar comigo como se eu fosse uma vagabunda, Edward! Não tolerarei.

— Ah, não? Mas achei que tinha seu preço para tudo, Isabella.

— Está se referindo ao dinheiro que recebi para terminar com Duncan, não é?

— Aquela foi a única vez que lhe ofereci dinheiro, se bem me lembro. E foi _muito_ dinheiro.

— Se você soubesse a verdadeira razão de ter aceitado aquele dinheiro, Edward! — Ela riu sem vontade.

— Eu adoraria saber.

—Você nunca acreditaria, nem em um milhão de anos...

— Tente.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Edward nunca poderia saber o quanto o amava porque isso a tornaria mais fraca ainda diante dele.

— Bem, ainda não acertamos nossos detalhes conjugais. Mas quero deixar bem claro que é você quem decide. Não vou forçá-la a nada. Aliás, não precisaria! Eu gostaria de ter um casamento completo, ao pé da letra. — Os olhos dele brilharam de antecipação sexual.

Não havia maneira de ter um casamento completo, pensou Bella. Só havia amor de uma parte. E o respeito por seu corpo? Afinal, era só o que Edward desejava. E por quanto tempo?

— Mas eu posso entender que você não aprecie a ideia de dormir comigo. Entretanto, não admitirei que procure outro para satisfazer as fantasias que eu sou capaz de realizar. Não repartirei minha esposa com ninguém. Não quero que as amigas de nossa filha se refiram a você como uma vagabunda.

Isabella engoliu em seco. As palavras de Edward, cheias de fel, se superavam.

— Então o que me diz, querida?

— Sobre sua agradável proposta?

— Claro.

— É bem pior que o inferno.

— Também pode não ser tão terrível assim. A decisão só depende de você.

— E qual a alternativa que me resta — ela cruzou a mãos no colo — para esse casamento de mentira?

— Não há nenhuma outra alternativa. Se recusar, iremos ao tribunal e eu pedirei custódia de Geórgia. Uma briga desse tipo entre pais de uma criança custa muito dinheiro. Será que pode pagar advogados competentes e, como conseqüência dessa habilidade, caros demais, Isabella?

Ele sabia que não! Bella olhou-o friamente e jurou para si mesma que um dia Edward Nash pagaria pelo que estava forçando-a a fazer.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Oh, Isabella querida! — exclamou a Renné — Você está maravilhosa!

— Estou mesmo?

Bella olhou-se no espelho do quarto da mãe e viu a figura de uma desconhecida que, por coincidência, tinha sua face e seu corpo, vestida de noiva.

— Não aguento esperar para ver a cara de Edward — disse a mãe, radiante.

Fazia uma semana que Bella morava com Edward. Bem, não era exatamente morar com ele e sim viverem juntos sob o mesmo teto, pois raramente o via. Ele brincava com Geórgia por uma hora de manhãzinha e depois saía para o trabalho. A essa hora, Bella ainda estava dormindo e quando voltava, tarde da noite, ela já caíra no sono, exausta.

Ficar sozinha naquela casa com Geórgia e Irina era muito difícil. Irina não se esforçava para ser simpática. Pelo contrário, dizia sempre que Bella estava errada na educação da criança.

— Oh, não, srta. Swam! — Irina não perdia a oportunidade de encher a boca para dizer _senhorita,_ enaltecendo a qualidade de solteira de Bella. — Não deve amamentá-la demais. O bebê não vai conseguir dormir e isso não é bom para a sua _rotina._ Agora por que não me deixa dar banho nela, enquanto coloca seus pés para cima?

Isabella sentia vontade de gritar, se tivesse a energia para tal. Geórgia acordava várias vezes durante a noite e isso, segundo a impertinente Irina, também era culpa dela, por não ser firme o bastante, como uma mãe que é uma dama de nascença. E como se pode ser firme com um recém-nascido? Bella se esgotava, pensando nesse assunto e ficando cada vez mais desolada.

Na verdade, sentia-se muito cansada. Não conseguia dormir à tarde e passava muito tempo pensando nas razões de Edward em voltar para casa tão tarde. Será que tinha algo à ver com o fato dela não ter aceitado dividirem o mesmo quarto?

Bem, pelo menos Irina não iria mais incomodá-la, depois desse dia, por estar trabalhando para uma mãe solteira. Era o dia do casamento e seria um evento muito chique. Bella preferiria algo mais discreto e menos ostensivo, como um cartório. Afinal, não eram exatamente um casal de pombinhos apaixonados! Faltava-lhes o sentimento e sobrava-lhes idade e juízo!

— E deseja também pegar testemunhas na rua? — perguntara Edward.

— Bem, isso não está acontecendo porque nós dois queremos, não é verdade? Trata-se de uma medida de conveniência, concorda?

— Não, é claro que não queremos, minha cara Isabella.

Entretanto, Edward não desistira da ideia de uma grande comemoração. Teimoso e obstinado, lhe dissera que ela não tinha o direito de deixar a mãe fora de um acontecimento tão importante, pois já a havia afastado demais de todos os eventos cruciais de sua vida.

— Além disso, a minha mãe certamente também gostaria de estar presente ao nosso casamento, assim como Seth e Caroline.

— Ah, sim... E suponho que deseje casar perto de Woolton...

— Não perto, minha querida. Quero casar-me com você... _em_ Woolton.

— Mas o cartório mais próximo é em...

— Não quero casar em um cartório, Isabella. Quero uma cerimônia religiosa, na igreja de Woolton, por causa de Geórgia.

 _É claro, ele moveria o mundo por aquela criança._

Isabella não aceitara casar de branco. Recusava a vestir-se como uma pura donzela, tendo uma filha de quinze dias. Renné sugerira creme, que realçava seu tom de pele delicado e suavizaria sua palidez excessiva.

Era um vestido simples, de decote quadrado, mangas compridas e saia um pouco armada. Havia uma tiara na cabeça, que prendia um véu curto. Os cabelos castanhos foram presos num coque baixo.

— Você está tão jovem — disse a mãe. — E tem uma expressão de tanta inocência.

— Inocente eu não sou, mamãe. Não poderia ser, com uma filha recém-nascida.

— Ela é um pequeno tesouro! E não se preocupe com isso, querida. Muita gente tem o filho antes de casar nos dias de hoje. É o que sentem um pelo outro que importa.

Bella parou de passar o batom. Não podia deixar a mãe imaginando sentimentos que não existiam e nem existiriam jamais entre ela e Edward.

— Mamãe, quanto a Edward e eu...

— Eu tenho tanta sorte! Ganhar um genro como Edward é como tirar um prêmio de loteria. Eu o adoro. E sempre suspeitei que havia alguma coisa entre vocês dois. E a mãe dele também. Especialmente depois daquela festa. Foi por isso que pedi a ele que a procurasse para saber se estava tudo bem. Não posso dizer que não foi um choque saber de sua gravidez, mas tudo terminou bem.

Isabella desistiu de contar a verdade. Ela estava radiante com tudo o que acontecia e não era justo tirar a felicidade da mãe. A realidade amarga pertencia apenas aos dois envolvidos, ela e Edward.

— Vocês não terão mesmo uma lua de mel?

— Não. Estou amamentando Geórgia, e...

Não havia razão para uma lua de mel se não existia amor no casamento.

— Tudo bem, querida, tem a sorte de morar numa casa maravilhosa e certamente haverá tempo para muitas viagens depois — disse a mãe sem perder o entusiasmo. — Queria que seu pai estivesse vivo para ver isso. Mas venha logo, Isabella, não pode se atrasar para o casamento!

— Mas a noivas têm de se atrasar, mamãe!

As duas foram a pé, pois a igreja era a uma quadra. O caminho fora todo enfeitado com buquês, assim como a nave da pequena capela da aldeia. Ao entrar, ela viu Edward no altar e seu coração se encheu de amor.

Ele escolhera Seth para ser o padrinho, mas antes lhe perguntara se havia algum problema nessa decisão.

— Não há nenhum problema, Edward. Só acho que Seth não gostará muito.

Como para contrariá-la, Seth aceitou o convite orgulhoso e Caroline, agora sua esposa, também ficou muito feliz.

O burburinho dentro da igreja calou-se assim que Bella apareceu na porta. Ao constatar o súbito silêncio, Edward se virou para a porta. Sua aparência era calma, mas os olhos pareciam pedras de gelo. Estava lindo, com o terno novo que realçava seus ombros e suas pernas compridas. Sentada na primeira fileira, a sra. Nash carregava Geórgia, que usava o vestido mais lindo que Bella já vira.

Ao encontrar-se com Edward no pé do altar e olhar para a filha, ela não se conteve de tanta emoção. O futuro marido apertou sua mão e, antes de enxugar uma lágrima com o lenço, disse doces palavras em seu ouvido.

— Você está muito, muito bonita, Isabella.

Uma felicidade intensa a invadiu e perdurou durante toda a cerimônia. Ao saírem, uma chuva de arroz os cobriu e Bella ouviu os comentários dos moradores que foram até a igreja. Para ver tudo, ainda que do lado de fora.

— Por que ela estava chorando?

— Hormônios. Acabou de ter o bebê.

— Eu choraria se estivesse me casando com esse pedaço de homem! E sorte demais!

Bella sorriu para Edward e ele aprovou sua mudança de atitude.

— Assim está melhor. Uma noiva deve sempre mostrar o quanto se sente feliz. Pronta para enfrentar a recepção?

Na verdade, ela não estava nem um pouco preparada para isso. Preferiria ir para casa com ele e Geórgia, mas talvez fosse melhor permanecer ao lado de outras pessoas. O sentimento que a invadira no altar fora muito forte e agora Bella sentia medo. Não sabia o que faria quando estivesse sozinha com seu marido.

A festa estava maravilhosa. O bufê era magnífico e apresentou pratos requintados, bebidas finas, frutas fora de estação e doces excepcionais. O jardim da mansão Brockbank fora enfeitado para a ocasião e parecia um cenário de cinema.

Ela viu Edward sentado numa poltrona com a filha no colo e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Definitivamente algo acontecia em seu corpo e coração. E não tinha nada a ver com as duas taças de champanhe que bebera.

— Quer ir para casa agora? — perguntou ele, avistando-a de longe e se aproximando.

— É melhor eu me trocar antes.

— Não — disse ele com a voz rouca de desejo. — Eu gosto de vê-la assim, com esse véu encantador.

Bella corou como se fosse uma adolescente. Era loucura deixar-se abalar por tão poucas palavras que certamente não tinham nenhum significado.

— Obrigada — agradeceu ela num sussurro, e como não sabia mais o que dizer, comentou como Geórgia se comportara bem.

— Pessoalmente, acho-a o melhor bebê do mundo, mas como você, sou suspeito para falar. Venha, vamos nos despedir e depois a colocarei no carro.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, já estavam na estrada, a caminho. Geórgia dormia no bebê-conforto no banco de trás e reinava uma inesperada harmonia entre os recém-casados.

— Não foi tão mal assim, não é?

— Não. Obrigada.

— Obrigada por quê?

— Por me ajudar na igreja.

— Sempre gostei de ajudar donzelas indefesas.

— Donzela? Não é bem o meu caso... — comentou Isabella, com uma certa ironia.

— Não agora, mas você era.

Ela mal acreditava naquelas palavras.

— O quê?

— Eu fui o primeiro, não é? Fui seu primeiro amante?

— Quer dizer que sempre soube?

— Não exatamente. Digamos que esse fato logo se tornou evidente.

— Edward, não quero falar mais...

— Oh, sim! Vamos conversar a esse respeito. Por que você não me contou antes?

— E faria alguma diferença? — Bella estava séria.

— Não tenho o hábito de seduzir virgens, mas se eu soubesse certamente tomaria devidas precauções com a contracepção.

Tudo o que Bella sonhara durante a festa e a cerimônia desmoronava, demonstrando a vã fragilidade. Não, Edward não a amava como ela o amava e só estava ao seu lado por causa de uma falta de cuidado em evitar filhos. Ela se recompôs. Não podia se magoar agora, não durante a mais sincera conversa entre os dois.

— Mas, se você descobriu, naquela noite mesmo, por que perguntou-me se eu tinha tomado cuidados?

— Pensei que me diria se não tivesse e, se por acaso ficasse grávida, entraria em contato comigo. Como não entrou, presumi que...

— Havíamos tido muita sorte? — completou ela, rapidamente, antes que ele a magoasse mais com palavras duras.

— Eu só queria que tivesse sido mais honesta comigo na época.

— Você sempre está querendo algo de mim, não é? Como naquela noite. E se eu dissesse à você que era virgem, provavelmente não acreditaria.

— É, provavelmente não.

Edward fazia Bella sentir-se cada vez mais como uma vagabunda, com tais palavras.

— Então não há mais nada a dizer, certo?

— Sim, tem mais uma coisa que quero dizer. Devo-lhe desculpas.

Isabella riu. Uma risada alegre, mas que escondia sofrimento.

— Esqueça, talvez deva me sentir lisonjeada porque me achou tão experiente na cama que nem desconfiou que eu era virgem.

— Você evoca o que existe de pior em mim, já disse isso antes.

— Bem, como também já disse, o sentimento é mútuo.

— Sinto muito — ele respondeu, simplesmente.

— Não sinta. Eu amo muito Geórgia.

— E eu também. — A voz dele tornou-se doce e macia. — Obrigado, Isabella.

— Por quê?

— Por ter tido a nossa filha.

— Não entendi — disse ela franzindo a testa.

— Há sempre uma alternativa que é considerada e finalmente realizada, pela maioria das pessoas nesse tipo de caso.

— Sorte a minha que não faço parte dessa maioria. Isabella sentia raiva e não conseguia manter um tom de voz razoável, mas mesmo assim manteve-se firme.

— O que fez com aquele cheque que lhe dei? — ele perguntou, de repente.

— Eu saquei.

— Sim, eu sei disso. Pode me dizer o que fez com o dinheiro?

— Por que quer saber? — Bella queria ganhar tempo para não ter de responder.

— Por pura curiosidade.

— Gastei com roupas caras e viagens nos finais de semana — mentiu ela.

— A verdade, Isabella!

— Como pode saber que não é a verdade?

— Vamos dizer que _é_ uma intuição.

— Eu dei... para uma instituição de caridade.

— Todo o dinheiro? — perguntou Edward, incrédulo.

— Até o último centavo!

Ele balançou a cabeça como se tivesse solucionado um enigma.

— Eu devia ter adivinhado.

— E por quê?

— Você tem um orgulho muito peculiar, Isabella. Não aceita propina de ninguém. Mas por que quis o meu dinheiro?

Só aceitara a fim de forçá-lo a ir embora logo, é claro. Mas não poderia revelar essa verdade. Se o fizesse, Edward lhe perguntaria o motivo e não haveria mais escapatória.

— Eu estava brava com você. Insultada por sua tentativa de me comprar, então quis fazê-lo sofrer, ainda que apenas financeiramente.

— Mas se estava tão brava assim comigo, o melhor que poderia ter feito era se casar com Seth.

Edward era um homem esperto e sabia como chegar onde queria.

— Eu não podia me casar com Seth. Não quando descobri que me sentia... — Ela tentou encontrar as melhores palavras para não denunciar seu amor. — ...extremamente atraída por você.

Ele não respondeu nada, mas Bella começava a sentir um leve sopro de esperança. Aquela conversa fora muito sincera de ambas as partes. Edward dera algum crédito a ela por não ter usado o dinheiro para si. E isso encheu seu coração de amor.

Havia lugar para respeito na relação dos dois e, quem sabe, poderiam construir um casamento sólido, baseado em confiança e amizade, enquanto o amor dele não nascia.

Deveria deixar o casamento seguir seu curso natural? Deveria deixá-lo fazer amor com ela nessa noite, que era a primeira depois de casados? Pensamentos iam e voltavam na cabeça de Bella. Ela poderia, sinceramente, dizer não a ele?

Eram quase sete horas quando chegaram a Kew. Bella sentia-se embaraçada e amedrontada. A casa imponente os esperava e não havia mais como voltar atrás. Ela aliviou-se ao ouvir um pequeno choro de Geórgia, pois o silêncio no carro estava ficando muito pesado.

— A pobrezinha deve estar com fome — disse ela, descendo do carro para abrir a porta de trás. — É melhor amamentá-la.

Edward a seguiu para dentro de casa. Os pensamentos continuavam em sua mente. Ela fizera bem em não dizer que o amava. Não poderia cometer esse ato estúpido. Mas se permitisse uma maior intimidade sexual entre os dois, seria capaz de guardar o segredo?

Bella lembrou da festa de Seth. Em apenas uma noite, quase dissera palavras de amor no ouvido dele. Imaginou todas as noites com Edward, envolta por seus braços fortes. Seria possível não dizer que o amava? O sentimento em seu coração era muito grande para não ser dividido.

Por outro lado, sabia bem o que acontecia quando a outra parte não corresponde. Perde-se o respeito e amor próprio.

Esperando-os no hall, estava a loira Irina, com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso nos lábios.

— Parabéns — disse ela, como sempre com os olhos fixos em Edward e ignorando a presença da mãe da criança.

— Obrigado, Irina.

Ele respondeu sorrindo, o que deixou Bella enciumada.

— A sra. Caithness preparou o jantar para dois na sala pequena, como o senhor ordenou.

Bella sentia-se uma ovelha sendo alimentada para o abate.

— Vamos, Isabella?

— Não estou com fome e preciso amamentar Geórgia.

Sem esperar por qualquer comentário da parte de Edward, pegou o bebê do colo de Irina e subiu as escadas rapidamente, sentido a fúria que emanava de seu marido e pressentindo o sorriso triunfante da sedutora babá. Ainda ouviu a voz da jovem, doce como mel.

— O que quer que eu faça com a comida, senhor?

— Faça o que bem entender! Eu vou sair!

E a última coisa que Bella ouviu foi a porta da frente batendo com força.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

Isabella percebeu seu erro em pouco tempo. A noite fora um tormento. Geórgia acordara várias vezes e ela permaneceu no quarto antigo, acordada e esperando ouvir algum barulho que denunciasse a chegada de Edward. Mas isso não aconteceu, ele passou a noite toda fora.

Quando o relógio marcava meia noite, resolveu descer para ver se ele não teria dormido no escritório, mas a casa estava vazia. Isabella não tinha comido nada desde a recepção, e não sentia fome. Ela passou pela sala de jantar a fim de ver se Irina tinha retirado os pratos. A única coisa que ainda restava em cima da mesa era um lindo buquê de rosas brancas.

As lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto ao constatar o que tinha feito.

Estava quase subindo quando viu um embrulho prateado ao lado das flores. Aproximou-se e pegou o cartão afixado no presente. Era para ela. Hesitou por um momento e depois, com as mãos tremendo, rasgou o papel. A caixa de couro preta era da mais exclusiva joalheria de Londres e ao abri-la, Bella deparou-se com uma gargantilha de diamantes e águas marinhas. A jóia era espetacular e de uma beleza jamais vista por ela.

Fechando a caixa, apertou-a contra o peito. Por que Edward lhe daria um presente tão caro e tão suntuoso? Antes de subir, tomou um copo de leite na cozinha e sentou-se na cama, à espera do marido, mas foi em vão.

No dia seguinte, Edward tomava café na mesa da sala e lia o jornal. Ele nem levantou a cabeça quando Bella entrou.

— Bom dia.

— Acha mesmo bom? — ele rebateu friamente. Bella tentou comportar-se normalmente e serviu-se de ovos mexidos e algumas torradas. Ao encher a xícara de café, sorriu para ele, mas não obteve resposta.

— Eu vi o colar que deixou para mim. É maravilhoso.

— Esqueça.

— Não, eu adorei...

— Se preferir outras pedras pode trocar, ou vender ou...

Ela sentiu-se insultada. Edward mostrava-se frio, gelado, como nunca fora antes. Bella o dispensara e também o presente. Será que ele havia saído à procura de consolo na noite anterior? Pensou ela, desesperada de ciúmes. Precisava saber o que acontecera.

— Você não voltou para casa noite passada.

— Isso mesmo — ele respondeu sem fitá-la, sempre com os olhos fixos no jornal.

— Posso perguntar onde esteve?

— Não, não pode.

— Você... dormiu com outra pessoa?

— Por que isso lhe diria respeito? Você não me quer, não é, Isabella? — Agora, ele a fitava, insistentemente, nos olhos. — Ou se quer, não é honesta o suficiente para admitir. Talvez esteja jogando comigo. Mas eu não sou seu brinquedo. Brigue com o desejo o quanto quiser, mas não pense que me condenará a uma vida celibatária.

— Você é um bruto.

— E o que deseja que eu seja, minha querida. Assim, posso tomá-la em meus braços contra sua vontade e você pode desfrutar do prazer sem precisar admitir que me deseja. Sinto muito, doçura, não entrarei no seu jogo. — Ele levantou-se da mesa. — Vou viajar a negócios por uma semana. E enquanto eu estiver fora, pode tentar voltar para o trabalho. Acho que, devido ao clima entre nós, não queira permanecer nessa casa mais tempo que o necessário.

— Quer dizer que está feliz com essa situação? Constantemente brigando e discutindo?

— Feliz? Não usaria essa palavra. Não estou feliz, Isabella. Mas foi você quem escolheu viver assim. Lembre-se disso e não tente ir embora na minha ausência, pelo menos não com a Geórgia. Eu disse que queria minha filha e vou lutar por ela.

— Muito bem, estarei aqui quando chegar. E já que arrumou uma parceira de cama, vou procurar por um também.

— Não nessa casa — ele desafiou.

— Não farei isso, jamais! Por causa de minha filha, prefiro passar a noite toda fora como você fez — provocou ela.

— Suponho que o querido James será candidato com maiores probabilidades...

— Não é da sua conta. Meus candidatos não têm o menor interesse para você.

Ele fitou-a durante um longo tempo, com a face distorcida de raiva e desilusão. Então, virou as costas e caminhou em direção à porta. Quando voltou-se para Bella, já estava recomposto e com os olhos frios como aço.

— Esqueci de dizer. Decidi dar uma festa aqui em casa. Para alguns amigos poderem conhecê-la, já que os vetou no casamento. Eles estão perguntando porque a escondo. Se soubessem a verdadeira situação...

— E não sabem?

— Não e quero que continue assim. Você estará nessa festa como anfitriã.

Isabella não queria mais discutir, estava cansada de ser insultada pelo homem que amava. Alguém como ele poderia ter a mulher que escolhesse, entre as mais belas ou as mais ricas. Por que então a queria ao seu lado? Não era só físico... não podia ser!

Se ao menos tivesse forças para ir embora e ver se ele iria mesmo aos tribunais. Como mãe, Bella tinha mais poder...

Mas não, não iria embora. Não agora que chegara até esse ponto, depois de tudo o que passara! Não valia a pena abandonar um sonho dessa maneira. Ela respirou fundo, enquanto Edward perguntava-lhe se estaria na festa.

— Sim, Edward, estarei aqui, não se preocupe.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Era uma sexta-feira à tarde e Isabella estava na pequena, mas magnífica sala que dava para o jardim, quando ouviu a porta da frente abrir.

— Isabella?

Ela respirou fundo. Pensara muito nesses sete dias e decidira-se por uma estratégia. Já passara o tempo de reconciliação.

— Estou aqui — respondeu ela.

Edward entrou na sala e olhou para Bella deitada no sofá com uma revista ao seu lado e a pequena Geórgia dormindo no bercinho.

A presença de Edward sempre mexia com ela. Seu coração disparou e a boca ficou seca. Ele usava uma calça jeans velha e uma camiseta branca. Os cabelos estavam revoltos e a barba por fazer.

Edward parecia bem mais jovem do que seus trinta e três anos e era de uma sensualidade quase agressiva.

Aquela semana fora um inferno, sempre sentindo muitas saudades da presença dele, apesar de não entender porque motivo, pois brigavam o tempo todo.

Bella também usava jeans. Não o esperava tão cedo e tinha planejado trocar de roupa, mas agora agradecia por não tê-lo feito. Edward fitou seus seios por baixo da camiseta cinza e eles imediatamente responderam ao mero estímulo visual.

Ela cruzou os braços instintivamente, não sem ver o sorriso do marido, que depois olhou para a filha, dormindo com o dedinho na boca.

— Ela cresceu. É impressionante! Não se passou mais de uma semana e ela mudou!

— Geórgia engordou — respondeu Bella, emocionada com as palavras do marido.

— Algo está diferente.

— É que normalmente ela não dorme aqui embaixo.

— Então, não está tudo bem.

Ele dissera isso porque Irina nunca permitia que Geórgia dormisse em outro lugar que não fosse seu quarto.

Edward olhou para o sofá. O urso gigante que mandara da França estava sentado ao lado do coelho laranja que Seth e Caroline haviam dado. Os dois brinquedos eram bastante barulhentos, mas Bella tinha certeza de que a filha os adorava.

As pessoas afirmavam que as crianças não reconhecem as coisas até os seis semanas de idade, mas Geórgia era diferente. Sem dúvida!

— E há mais brinquedos do que o normal — continuou ele.

Fora quebrado outro mandamento de Irina. Isabella podia até ouvir a voz aristocrática mas aguda da babá dizendo que a casa não poderia parecer um jardim da infância quando o sr. Nash chegasse.

— Onde está Irina? — perguntou por fim, percebendo o motivo das mudanças.

— Eu a demiti — respondeu Bella, calmamente.

— Você fez o quê?

— Eu a demiti — repetiu ela.

— Se importa em me dizer por quê?

— Eu não concordo com o modo que ela cuida de crianças.

— E você é uma perita nesse assunto, suponho?

— Sim, eu sou, pelo menos quanto a este bebê em particular, que por acaso é minha filha. Eu estive lendo livros sobre crianças a semana toda. Quatro, para ser mais exata.

— Quatro livros e sabe mais do que uma moça que teve um treinamento de dois anos?

— Sim! — Bella levantou a voz. — Quero amamentá-la o quanto eu quiser, quero carregá-la no colo quando ela chora. E não pretendo esconder todos os sinais que provam sua existência. Ela mora aqui também, e não acredito que bebês não devem ser vistos nem ouvidos!

Ela tomou fôlego antes de continuar.

— E tem mais do que isso! Desculpe-me se o ofendo, mas nunca gostei dela. Irina é metida, arrogante, antipática e não prima pela inteligência. E se você pensa que vou deixar alguém assim educar minha filha, está muito enganado, Edward.

— Que discurso veemente!

— Pode apostar que sim.

— Só um cego... ou melhor, só um surdo não perceberia sua fúria.

— E não se importa?

— Não é a mim que isso irá afetar, certo? É a você. Mas me diga... pretende substituir a babá metida, arrogante, antipática e burra por outra melhor ou vai levá-la ao banco com você?

Agora era a hora da outra bomba, pensou Bella.

— Não irei mais ao banco.

— O quê?

— Estou tirando um tempo, para ficar com Geórgia e poder educá-la à minha maneira.

— Mas sua carreira é muito importante para você, Isabella — ele protestou.

— Geórgia é muito mais.

— E o que fará o dia inteiro? Assará pães ou fará biscoitos?

Isabella estava excitada e feliz. Edward mostrava carinho e ela, pela primeira vez, faria algo que realmente tinha vontade.

— Pode ser. Vamos também brincar no jardim, passear e pintar...

— Chega, já entendi a idéia. Se é o que você quer...

— É o que quero! Se lhe incomoda o fato de eu não estar recebendo salário...

— Eu não me importo com isso — respondeu ele, fazendo desaparecer o olhar doce com que fitara a filha e também a ela, por alguns minutos.

A discussão sobre Geórgia parecia ter se esgotado. Edward estava tenso e caminhou pela sala.

— Você não esqueceu da festa, não é?

— Não, é claro que não. — respondeu ela.

— Convidei as pessoas para estarem aqui amanhã, entre oito e oito e meia. E o pessoal do bufê virá à tarde. Tudo bem para você?

— Perfeitamente. Pode me dar um ideia dos números?

— Virão umas cinquenta pessoas. Mas não precisará fazer nada. Minha secretária já mandou os convites e resolveu todos os detalhes.

— Que simpática. Me surpreende você não tê-la convidado para ser a anfitriã.

— Seria uma ótima ideia! — Edward estava, definitivamente nervoso, mas acalmou-se para continuar.

— Achei que estaria cansada e ocupada com o bebê para ter o trabalho de organizar uma festa.

— E será formal?

— _Black-tie._ E agora, se me dá licença, vou subir para me trocar.

— Você... — ela forçou-se a perguntar. — Você virá para o jantar?

— Vou comer fora. Achei que você preferiria assim.

— Edward saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Bella pedira à cozinheira que preparasse algo fácil,para ela esquentar à noite. Esperava ter um jantar calmo ao lado do marido. Mas parecia que não estava tendo chances para isso.

Na noite seguinte, ela estava tão nervosa quanto uma adolescente indo para a primeira festa. Imaginou se os amigos de Edward perceberiam que ele não era feliz e se a culpariam por essa evidente infelicidade.

Depois de amamentar Geórgia, dar banho e colocá-la para dormir, Bella se dedicou à sua beleza.

Demorou muito para decidir o que usar e por fim escolheu um vestido de seda turquesa que comprara numa viagem de negócios que fizera à China. A peça era de alças finas e comprido até o tornozelo. Realçava seus seios e contrastava com o cabelo castanho preso num coque baixo, com um leve toque de franja.

Ela fez uma maquiagem leve, mas de impacto, para não aparecer mais do que o colar de diamantes e águas marinhas que ganhara do marido.

Bella se olhou no espelho, satisfeita com a imagem sofisticada que via. Mas era só imagem, pois por dentro ela estava nervosa e apreensiva em conhecer os amigos de Edward.

Ela não preparara nada. A secretária e ele tinham resolvido tudo. E como! Havia pessoas para servir bebidas, pessoas para receber os convidados. A comida seria feita por cozinheiros profissionais e servida por garçons. Fora contratado até um paisagista que fizera arranjos de flores nos cinco cômodos onde se realizaria a recepção.

— E o que quer eu faça? — perguntou Bella, após o almoço.

— Apenas esteja na festa.

Quando ela desceu as escadas para encontrá-lo no hall, os olhos de Edward brilharam e fitaram-na com desejo.

— Está bom? — indagou ela, apreensiva.

— Perfeito. Se você não se importar em ter todos os homens da festa imaginando se seu corpo é tão perfeito como aparenta ser... por baixo da seda. Mas talvez seja sua intenção ter todos os homens desejando você.

— Você é odiável.

Bella se preparou para dar meia volta e subir, a fim de colocar o velho tubinho preto, quando a campainha tocou.

— Sorria, Isabella. Agora, vamos brincar de recém casados... felizes.

Logo a casa se encheu com os convidados e os garçons os serviam com champanhe e canapês.

O clima estava ótimo, havia uma leve brisa que permitiu as portas serem abertas para o magnífico jardim, tornando a festa ainda mais suntuosa.

Edward apresentou-a à muitas pessoas, inclusive à sua secretária, Anne Lyons, e Bella respirou, aliviada e envergonhada ao descobrir que ela era uma senhora casada e avó de dois netos.

O grupo consistia de amigos de faculdade de Edward, assim como de companheiros de trabalho e funcionários qualificados de suas empresas. Havia também pessoas vindas dos Estados Unidos e de outros países da Europa. A maioria deles com parceiros ou parceiras.

Mas também vieram mulheres sozinhas. Algumas sorriram para ela e desejaram-lhe felicidades, com sinceridade, outras nem tanto... Incluindo uma modelo escultural com vinte e poucos anos chamada Tânia, a quem Bella reconheceu na hora. Ela quebrara todos os recordes de aparecer em capas de revista no último ano. De perto, a garota demonstrava ser ainda mais estonteante do que nas fotografias. Os cabelos eram longos e extremamente brilhantes e os olhos cor de violeta, emoldurados por cílios compridos e negros.

Bella percebeu na hora que ela a olhava de uma maneira diferente e intrigou-se ao perceber como monopolizava Edward. Ou ele a estaria monopolizando-a? E de repente ela descobriu a única verdade possível.

O copo de champanhe estava vazio em suas mãos enquanto a descoberta se tornava cada vez mais clara em sua mente. Bella percebeu pelo modo como Tânia sorria para Edward e ele abaixava-se para ouvi-la melhor. A linguagem corporal dos dois dizia tudo... Seria impossível ignorar que houvera muita intimidade entre os dois.

Houvera? Ou ainda haveria?

E a noite que Edward passou fora de casa? Teria ficado com Tânia? E essa semana viajando a negócios? Bella fechou os olhos com medo de cometer alguma estupidez, tal como desmaiar.

E então, a linda e delicada Tânia chegou ao lado dela, olhando para o copo vazio em sua mão.

— Ei, está segurando o mesmo copo a noite inteira. Não entrou em ritmo de festa?

— Estou um pouco cansada — ela forçou-se a responder, com naturalidade.

Bella olhou para Edward e a bela modelo acompanhou seu olhar. Ele estava lindo e tão atencioso com os convidados. Que mulher não o desejaria?, pensou Bella.

— Ele é meu, ouviu? — murmurou Tânia no ouvido de Bella.

Ela virou-se, certa que não entendera bem a frase.

— Desculpe-me?

— Você ouviu direito. Só estou lhe avisando.

— Mas eu sou casada com ele, esqueceu?

— Casada? Pois não age como se fosse casada e feliz. Edward parece ter apanhado de tão abatido que está e você não esteve perto dele uma vez sequer.

— Eu _sou_ casada com ele — repetiu Bella, firmemente. Os olhos violeta de Tânia perderam o brilho ao fazer uma cara feia.

— É... você é casada com ele. Mas sabe por quê? Só por causa do bebê. E porque, pela lei, um pai que nunca viveu com o filho não tem chances de conseguir a custódia. Edward acha que logo sua vida se tornará um inferno e você irá embora. Ele ganhará pontos no tribunal e virá correndo para mim — provocou a modelo.

Isabella respirou fundo e, virando as costas para a jovem, saiu andando em direção ao jardim, com passos firmes para não cair ali mesmo e se tornar o ponto central de uma cena lamentável.

Então, parou ao lado de uma roseira e lá permaneceu até colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

De longe, viu Tânia se juntar ao grupo em que Edward estava e rir de alguma coisa que ele disse. Bella percebeu que não podia mais permanecer inerte diante daquela situação.

Ela amava Edward. Sempre o amara e a proposta dele não era o suficiente. Não queria apenas sexo, queria amor, desejava ser amada e lutaria por isso.

Lembrou-se do dia do casamento, a gentileza dele na igreja, a conversa no carro. E talvez se não tivesse sido pela presença insuportável de Irina, teria ido para a cama com o marido na noite de núpcias. E quem sabe o casamento estaria diferente hoje...

Mas a questão era outra! Teria coragem para mostrar a ele que estava pronta para mudar, de revelar quanto o desejava? Então viu Tânia novamente, com o vestido mais curto que poderia existir e se coração endureceu.

Edward era seu homem e tinha certeza do quanto o queria. Sabia que ele ficava louco em seus braços e só ela o fazia sentir-se tão desejado. Havia um poder muito forte entre os dois.

E aquela noite era a oportunidade perfeita para mostrar a ele e aos seus amigos, incluindo a perversa Tânia, que seu marido pertencia apenas a ela... e a mais ninguém!

Bella caminhou pelo jardim. Sabia que as pessoas a olhavam, era perfeitamente normal, sendo a anfitriã e esposa de Edward. Então, seus olhos e os dele se encontraram e ela fitou-o deliberadamente e levantou o copo vazio num brinde.

Consciente do que estava para fazer, permitiu que o garçom enchesse seu copo e continuou a fitar o marido. Sentia-se bonita e sensual.

Sabia que ele conversava com outras pessoas, mas seus pensamentos estavam nela. O tempo todo.

Alguns minutos depois, dois casais juntaram-se a ela para cumprimentá-la pela festa e pelo casamento. Com o canto dos olhos, viu Edward se aproximar.

— Olá, amor — ela murmurou, com uma doçura inesperada.

Era um termo de afeição, que nunca usara antes. Perfeito para recém-casados. Edward sorriu e Bella sentiu-se satisfeita.

Queria sair daquela sala com ele, tirar sua roupa, mas não se atreveria. Sabia que seus mamilos estavam intumescidos de excitação, como se ele estivesse acariciando-os.

Então lembrou-se do que ele dissera sobre o vestido, sobre o modo como provocaria os homens... Mas estava errado, Bella desejava apenas provocá-lo. Ninguém mais.

Não foi dita uma palavra, não havia necessidade delas, mas Bella sabia que teria que acontecer algo, senão ela não aguentaria mais.

Edward olhava-a com desejo e ela percebeu que as intenções dele eram as mesmas e enlaçou-o pela cintura carinhosamente.

— Posso falar com você um minuto? — perguntou, só para ele ouvir, num tom convidativo.

— Com licença, por favor. — Edward pediu delicadamente aos dois casais que conversavam animadamente sem perceberem a corrente de desejo que passava pelos dois.

— Vamos dar uma volta no jardim? — ele perguntou em seu ouvido.

— Não.

— Mas você não queria conversar?

— Não aqui. No escritório.

Então, os dois cruzaram a enorme sala, cheia de convidados. Bella sentia os olhares sobre eles e desejava que chegassem logo ao escritório.

Tão logo entraram, Edward virou-se para ela e perguntou o que queria de tão importante a ponto de afastá-los da festa.

Não havia como escapar da situação que criara, teria que ir até o fim, pensou Bella. Então dirigiu-se à porta e trancou-a com naturalidade, colocando a chave em cima da escrivaninha.

Edward franziu a testa, sem compreender o que acontecia. Ela fitou-o sensualmente e depois, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, abraçou-o e beijou-lhe a boca com fervor.

Houve um pequeno momento, em que a rejeição poderia existir e ser manifestada, mas logo Edward passou o braço pela cintura dela, correspondendo ao beijo carinhosamente.

Eles exploraram seus lábios como se fosse a primeira vez, e de um certo modo talvez fosse, pensou Bella. Pois aquele beijo celebrava o nascimento da confiança mútua, do carinho e do compromisso, além da já existente paixão física. E não apenas um compromisso que acabaria na cama dele à noite, mas muito mais que isso, um compromisso honrando o casamento.

Sem parar de beijá-la, Edward deslizou a mão na seda do vestido, a fim de encontrar os seios de Bella. Ele sorriu quando ela soltou um gemido de prazer e continuou acariciando-a.

Bella fora totalmente transportada para um mundo de sensações, mas dessa vez ela tomara a iniciativa e estava feliz com isso.

— Isabella, você é a mulher mais linda que conheço e eu a desejo muito, mais do que possa imaginar.

Entretanto, acho que devemos esperar até que os convidados partam para continuarmos com isso.

Como resposta, Bella colocou a mão sobre a camisa dele, desabotoando-a e acariciando seu peito nu e a barriga, até chegar ao membro dele, que estava rígido de desejo, pulsando por ela.

— Isabella... — gemeu ele, prestes a perder o controle. — Sabe o que acontecerá em um minuto se você não...

— Sim... — ela murmurou. — Eu sei muito bem.

— Vou ter que tomá-la agora mesmo... — murmurou ele, numa voz rouca de desejo.

— Mas você não está me tomando nada, Edward, eu estou lhe oferecendo... tudo.

Ele gemeu e segurou-a com força, puxando seu vestido para cima, deixando as pernas à mostra, até que o tecido se apoiar na fina cintura de Bella. Somente a calcinha indicava um vestígio de roupa. E ele colocou-a contra a parede, beijando-lhe o pescoço e acariciando a cremosidade de seu íntimo.

Bella beijou-o novamente, enquanto ouvia palavras de carinho e percebeu que ele abaixava a calça. Ela descreveu o prazer que sentia em seu ouvido, quase chorando de volúpia.

Edward nem se importou com a calcinha que permanecia no lugar, apenas puxou-a para o lado e penetrou-a tão poderosamente que ela pensou ter perdido a consciência por alguns segundos, tal a intensidade do prazer.

— Oh, Deus, Isabella, você é tão maravilhosa! Sua pele é tão macia...

— Sou? — ela perguntou, num suspiro.

— Tão estreita...

— Mesmo?

— Você sabe que é.

— Pensei que... Oh...

— O quê?

— Que seria diferente, depois do bebê.

— E é — ele respondeu suavemente, enquanto acariciava-lhe os seios. — É muito melhor, mas talvez seja porque faz tanto tempo...

De repente, Bella não queria mais que ele tivesse o controle e apertou-o contra si, movimentando-se rapidamente.

— Não...

— Não o quê?

— Não faça...

Mas ele nunca terminou a frase, pois adaptou-se ao movimento de Bella e os dois transformaram-se em um só, e ninguém estava mais no controle.

Eles permaneceram naquela posição por um tempo, até voltar à realidade. Bella percebeu que Edward estava rindo e perguntou o porquê.

— Eu nunca havia sido seduzido por uma mulher antes.

— E gostou? — ela perguntou, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

— O que acha?

— Quer mais um pouco? — provocou Bella.

— Mais tarde, minha linda esposa — respondeu ele, ajudando-a a descer o vestido. — Você parece normal, considerando... Quer dizer, suas bochechas estão um pouco rosadas e seus olhos brilhantes. Isabella, você é uma mulher surpreendente. — E ele beijou-lhe a mão.

— Oh, Edward...

— Devemos voltar para a festa agora, conversaremos mais tarde.

— Preciso subir e me lavar.

— Não, fique exatamente como está, para que cada vez que eu olhe para você, possa imaginar o que farei quando a festa acabar...

E Edward destrancou a porta, segurou-a pela mão e voltou para a festa.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

\- Por que fez aquilo? — perguntou Edward, assim que Isabella desceu as escadas.

Os convidados já haviam partido e os empregados também. Ela subira para ver se Geórgia dormia bem, e estava descendo a fim de se juntar a Edward para tomarem um licor.

Ela não queria licor, ou melhor, não queria sentar-se e lembrar do comportamento selvagem que tivera horas antes.

— E não pergunte sobre o que estou falando, pois sabe perfeitamente que me refiro àquela cena extraordinária que protagonizou e que me faz subir o sangue só de lembrar.

— Edward, por favor.

— Não banque a tímida comigo, Isabella. Acho que prefiro que você tome a iniciativa. — Ele serviu o licor para ambos. — Vamos lá, me diga por que fez aquilo?

Um relacionamento tem de ser baseado na honestidade, ela pensou. Bella sabia que seu amor não era correspondido e isso acabaria destruindo a pequena relação que tinham. Mas não havia motivo para esconder o que tinha conversado com Tânia.

— Eu conversei com Tânia — ela disse sem muita convicção. — Ou melhor, _ela_ falou comigo.

— É? E então?

— Sim. Ela me contou, bem, me disse várias coisas, na verdade.

— Importa-se de partilhar algumas delas comigo? — Edward perguntou num tom doce.

— Ela disse que queria você, e que nós não parecíamos casados. E então eu lembrei de quando me falou que eu não o condenaria à uma vida celibatária e soube o que fazer.

— Quer dizer, soube que devia me seduzir? Para não deixar Tânia se aproximar? Bela luta por território, Isabella!

Ela fitou-o seriamente, um tanto arrependida do que fizera.

— Bem, era o que você queria, não?

Edward aproximou-se dela com um olhar de sedução, mas sorrindo pouco.

— Sim, era o que eu queria.

E então, ele livrou as mãos dela do copo e carregou-a escadas acima.

Era como se ele estivesse reassumindo o poder que Bella havia lhe roubado horas atrás, tirando a roupa dela quase com violência.

Parecia uma demonstração de como ele conseguia fazê-la tremer de desejo cada vez mais e ela o viu arrancando a gravata borboleta impacientemente, enquanto ainda a tocava, provocando ondas de desejo por todo corpo.

Quando ele a penetrou vigorosamente, Bella chegou ao clímax e as lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e suas pernas abraçaram o corpo másculo do marido.

Edward a abraçou, confortando-a e beijou seu cabelo.

— Sinto muito.

— Por quê? — ela perguntou.

— Por sempre estar querendo puni-la.

— Eu conheço outras formas bem piores de punição. Bella sussurrava no ouvido dele, que começava a se mover novamente, levando-a à outra viagem ao paraíso. Horas depois, Edward ouviu-a suspirar em seu ombro.

— O que foi?

— Você me faz sentir...

— O quê?

— Tão indefesa, quando faz amor comigo.

— E acha que eu não sei? Também me sinto da mesma forma.

E ambos adormeceram, exaustos. Quando Bella acordou, no meio da noite, Edward já havia partido.

A situação ficou muito melhor entre eles depois daquela noite. Melhor, mas não perfeita.

Para os que viam de fora, eles formavam uma típica família. Edward chegava em casa e brincava com o bebê. Depois de Geórgia tomar banho e mamar, Bella e ele jantavam juntos. Nos finais de semana, iam à zoológicos e parques e, quando chovia, à museus, apesar da menina ser muito pequena ainda para poder apreciá-los.

A noite, eles faziam amor deliciosamente, mas Edward nunca estava no quarto quando Bella acordava.

Ela estava se iludindo com a proximidade que a cama trazia para os dois. Mas não havia carinho. Edward parecia sempre distante e a única coisa que a fazia lembrar que ele esteve com ela era o lençol amassado e os seios sensíveis.

Se alguém tivesse lhe dito, anos atrás, que viveria um casamento assim, certamente teria rido e jurado que jamais aceitaria algo semelhante.

E agora, essa pequena parcela era suficiente para Bella. Já se conformara que Edward nunca a amaria do mesmo modo que ela o amava.

Por outro, lado estava feliz por ser mãe e se não pudesse ter tudo o que queria de Edward, então aproveitaria o que tinha.

Até uma noite, quando o mundo desmoronou sob seus pés. Edward havia voltado de Paris e Bella estava morta de saudades.

Os dois jantaram e foram para a cama, muito mais cedo do que o normal. Bella sentia tanto desejo que quase rasgou as roupas dele. Nunca haviam feito amor daquela maneira. E cada vez que faziam, o sexo era melhor e mais satisfatório.

Mas Edward iria deixá-la, como todas as noites. Ela nunca perguntara o porquê, talvez não quisesse ouvir a resposta. Só que, desta vez, quando ele se preparou para sair, Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Fique — ela murmurou.

Bella queria a intimidade de adormecer nos braços do homem que amava, mas Edward pensou que ela só tinha uma coisa em mente e começou a fazer amor novamente.

Os beijos eram doces e o toque dele insuperável, mas antes de penetrá-la Edward disse uma frase estranha.

— Finja algo para mim, Isabella.

Ele tinha imaginação e Bella naturalmente pensou que desejava lhe pedir para realizar alguma fantasia sexual.

— Qualquer coisa — ela sussurrou, beijando-lhe o pescoço. — Peça o que quiser.

Houve uma pausa e, com voz estranha e rouca, Edward continuou.

— Finja que me ama, só essa noite. Isabella congelou. Será que ele sabia o tempo todo de seu amor e estava querendo jogar?

Ele soltou-se, apesar de ainda estar excitado, como Bella podia ver, e sentou no pé da cama.

— Quero o divórcio — disse ele, abruptamente. Bella quase desmaiou de susto. Sabia que o amor dele nunca fora suficiente para manter um casamento, mesmo de conveniência, mas não imaginava que a ausência desse sentimento provocaria um divórcio.

— O quê?

— Você ouviu, quero o divórcio. E não se preocupe, serei extremamente generoso.

Então Tânia estava certa o tempo todo!

— E Geórgia? Vai aos tribunais brigar por ela?

— Não. Não a tirarei de você, nunca quis fazer isso. Foi tudo apenas um plano.

— Que plano? — Bella não conseguia entender mais nada.

— Mas vou querer vê-la sempre — ele continuou.

— Claro — ela disse num sussurro, pois seu coração estava em pedaços. — Só quero saber uma coisa. Existe outra mulher?

— O quê?

— Com quem você está querendo se casar?

— Não, Isabella, não há ninguém. — respondeu ele, impaciente.

— Então... se importa em me dizer por quê?

— Por que não? Talvez esteja querendo seu momento de triunfo.

Que momento de triunfo era esse a que Edward se referia? Bella estava mais confusa ainda.

— Eu quero o divórcio, porque não aguento mais esse tipo de casamento que vivemos.

— Oh, entendo.

— Eu achei que funcionaria. Eu esperava... Oh, para o inferno! Não há porque começar tudo outra vez.

— Eu entendo. Acho que... — ela hesitou por um momento. — Tem que haver amor para funcionar.

— Exatamente — disse ele antes de sair do quarto.

Bella deitou-se na cama em silêncio, mas ouviu Geórgia chorar e foi amamentá-la. Pelo menos, isso a faria esquecer um pouco o sofrimento.

Depois de trocar a filha, Bella voltou para seu quarto, mas no caminho ouviu barulho de gavetas e armários batendo, vindo do quarto de Edward. Então, ela abriu a porta e viu que ele estava jogando roupas dentro de uma mala.

— Saia daqui — ele gritou.

— O que está fazendo?

— O que lhe parece?

— Para onde está indo? Acabou de chegar...

— Estou indo para um hotel, se me deixar em paz para arrumar a minha mala.

— Não precisa ir a um hotel.

— Sim, eu preciso!

— Mas eu posso ir embora com Geórgia para minha casa amanhã... — ela parou ao ver os olhos de Edward enfurecidos, fitando-a com ódio.

— E por acaso lhe ocorre, mulher sem coração, o quanto será penoso viver aqui, sozinho, depois que vocês forem embora?

Ele queria dizer o quanto sofreria sem Geórgia, é claro, pensou ela.

— Mas terá que se acostumar.

— Saia daqui! Não preciso sua permissão para ir à um hotel.

— Por quê? Para poder se encontrar com Tânia lá, esta noite?

— Acha mesmo que sairei da _sua_ cama e correrei para os braços de Tânia?

— Bem, você não podia esperar para sair da minha cama hoje! Por que não posso tirar essa conclusão óbvia?

— Porque não estou interessado em Tânia! Nunca estive.

— Não é o que ela pensa.

— O que passa pela cabeça de Tânia não tem nada a ver comigo ou com você. Então por que não nos faz um favor e volta para seu quarto?

— Seu cretino, arrogante e odioso hipócrita! Perdendo o controle, Bella gritava e segurou os braços dele, sacudindo-o com força.

— Achei que havíamos concordado nesse ponto, Isabella — ele disse quando a crise de raiva da esposa serenou. — Se _é_ sexo que deseja, basta pedir...

Ela saiu correndo e jogou-se em sua cama, chorando como uma criança.

— Isabella... me desculpe — disse Edward, parado à porta do quarto.

— Vá embora!

— Parece que fico o tempo todo sendo um cretino com você.

— Então por que faz isso?

— Você sabe porque.

— Não, não sei.

— Porque sempre machucamos a quem amamos. Isabella sentou-se na cama rapidamente, enxugando as lágrimas.

— Nunca me diga isso, Edward! Insulte-me se quiser, ou me magoe, mas nunca diga uma mentira dessas.

— Oh, como eu queria que fosse uma mentira, Bella. Minha vida certamente seria menos complicada se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por você.

— Sobre o que está falando?

— Você me fisgou. Desde a primeira vez que a vi. Como acha que um homem se sente quando olha para a mulher que se casará com o irmão e a deseja para si?

— O quê?

— Eu tentei lutar contra isso, e consegui, por uns dez segundos. Depois, eu a beijei.

As maçãs do rosto de Bella enrubesceram ao lembrar daquele fim de tarde.

— Quando você correspondeu ao meu beijo com tanta paixão e força, eu simplesmente não pude cogitar a idéia de que beijasse outro homem, principalmente meu irmão, daquela maneira!

— Mas eu nunca beijei alguém assim, só você — ela respondeu.

— Eu percebo isso agora. Infelizmente, não consegui aceitar ainda que esse sentimento partilhado por nós dois seja puramente físico. Embora represente algo raro e maravilhoso, não tem nada a ver com amor. Pelo menos da sua parte.

As palavras de Edward eram tão esperançosas e fascinantes que Isabella prendeu a respiração para ouvir o resto.

— Eu não podia deixá-la casar-se com Seth. Quando lhe ofereci o dinheiro e você aceitou, me senti arrasado. A mulher por quem acabara de me apaixonar não passava de uma vagabunda mercenária. Mesmo assim, um dia eu a teria para mim.

— Continue — disse Bella, encantada com o que estava ouvido.

— Por que não? — Ele riu. — Como já disse, talvez você mereça ouvir a verdade. Onde eu estava?

— Você estava me fazendo sua.

— Sim. Convenci a mim mesmo que era apenas seu corpo que eu desejava. E não poderia tê-la enquanto Seth não encontrasse outra mulher. Não queria magoar meu irmão. Planejei ir para Londres e procurá-la, mas o destino colocou o tornozelo machucado de sua mãe no meu caminho. E a vi novamente, esfregando o chão da mansão, com o cabelo mais lindo desse mundo caindo nas costas e olhos azuis mais profundos me fitando. Então eu percebi que me enganara aquele tempo todo. Não era só seu corpo que eu desejava, eu queria tudo de você. Edward hesitou, antes de continuar.

— A festa de noivado foi minha ideia. Seth e Caroline concordaram. Eu precisava estar perto de você. Tinha planejado cortejá-la, não levá-la direto para a cama. Mas quando aconteceu pensei que havia encontrado o paraíso... até ver você se vestindo no meio da noite, fugindo de mim, sem dizer uma palavra. Eu me decepcionei pois soube, naquele momento, ao olhar para sua face distorcida de raiva, que tudo não passara de desejo físico da sua parte.

Bella piscou os olhos, extasiada. Seu sonho se realizara?

— Edward? — ela o chamou, docemente.

— O quê?

— Eu o amo.

Eles se fitaram por um instante.

— A raiva distorcida que viu em meu rosto era tristeza somada a horror. Eu não podia aceitar que, na minha primeira noite de amor, um homem rasgasse as minhas roupas e eu gostasse. Achei que você nunca mais me respeitaria por causa disso.

— Não respeitá-la? — ele murmurou. — Você concretizou todas as minhas fantasias! Será que pode repetir o que eu achei ter ouvido à pouco?

— Eu o amo, seu tolo! Sempre o amei. E teria dito antes se não me deixasse sempre a impressão de que me odiava.

Isabella viu que Edward acreditara, pois ele sorriu sinceramente.

— Odiá-la? Odiar a minha doce Isabella? Então, eles se abraçaram e se beijaram, trocando aquelas palavras doces e sem sentido de todos os apaixonados.

Depois do amor, deitados na cama e olhando um para o outro, Isabella e Edward abraçaram-se novamente, como se não pudessem mais se separar.

— Por que acha que aceitei aquele maldito dinheiro? Porque pensei que me detestava e eu já sabia o quanto o amava. Julguei que se me considerasse uma vagabunda mercenária, acabaria por me deixar em paz.

— Isso seria como escalar o monte Everest até o topo e não sentir orgulho.

— Você deveria se tornar escritor, com essas frases de efeito! — Riu Isabella, embriagada de amor.

— E você é a única mulher que me deixou tão louco, que a responsabilidade de evitar filhos foi-se embora pela janela!

— Nem Tânia?

Ele deitou por cima dela, num movimento carinhoso.

— Ouça-me. Meu caso com Tânia existe só na cabeça dela.

— Não diga que não poderia ter tido um caso com ela...

— Claro que poderia. Poderia ter tido casos com quantas mulheres eu desejasse. Mas eu não quis.

— Nunca?

— Nenhuma vez depois de conhecê-la. Bastou vê-la uma vez... e foi a morte de todas as outras.

— E se Geórgia não tivesse nascido?

— Eu teria conseguido casar com você mesmo assim.

— Como?

— Ah, eu pensaria num jeito. Estava convencido de que éramos almas gêmeas. E viu só? Não errei!

— Está sempre tão certo que tem sempre razão?

— A maioria das vezes. Mas eu pensei que poderia viver feliz com você, mesmo se não me amasse. Nisso eu estava completamente errado. Prometi a mim mesmo que nunca passaria a noite inteira ao seu lado, enquanto não dissesse que me amava.

— Essa é a noite então...

E ambos se entregaram ao amor, pela primeira vez, sem ter que pensar no passado. A intimidade que alcançaram foi única e maravilhosa.

O abraço era cada vez mais apertado e a sensação de harmonia crescia com o desejo deles.

— Eu amo você.

Os dois confessaram seu amor ao mesmo tempo e, sorrindo, consumaram o ato de amor tão esperado.

 **FIM**


End file.
